An Old Sorrow A New Hope
by Garereen105
Summary: A drunken night on Ravens 21st birthday leaves her with a choice. Stay with the Titans and dell with hart brake. Or leave and never turn back. Robin/Raven One sided slight Robin/Starfire. Raven/Jinx in latter Chapters. Rating is for sexual themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THE SHOW OR THE COMIC BOOK

I must apologize for any misspelling. Or any grammar mistakes.

An old sorrow a new hope

Chapter one: prologue

Trigon was gone. The war had been won. And for the first time in her life Raven was free. She was free to fell all of her emotions No longer would she have to keep herself in check. She was free to fall in love.

In fact she was already in love. The thought struck her as if it it was a bolt of lightning. She was in love with her best friend and teammate Robin. The fear of how he would react if she confessed her feelings kept her from confessing.

So she kept her feelings to herself for three long years. But today the anniversary of her fathers defeat and death as well as her 21st birthday would be different. She would tell Robin of her feelings at her party tonight.

The time of the party arrived all to soon for Ravens taste. Her nerves were on ends as she and the rest of the Titans walked into the Eternity night club. The sight that greeted her her did nothing to calm her nerves. All of the Titans east as well as all the honorary Titans were there.

After she had consumed thirteen martinis a very drunk Raven stumbled over to an equally drunk Robin. She was trying to confess her feelings. Instead she grabbed Robin by the back oh his neck. And kissed him on the lips without a second thought.

She felt Robin return the kiss. Then she felt his hands moving over her body. Ever where Robin touched felt warm and tingly. His hands felt heavenly against her ash gray skin. When Robins left hand moved from her stomach to her right breast she used her powers to move them to her room. The moment they appeared in her room she pulled Robins red t shirt over his head throwing it into the corner. Robin followed Raven example and pulled her dark midnight blue t shirt over her head. The continued to disrobe each other as they moved toward Ravens bed.

Three weeks had passed since their drunken night together. Raven awoke at 3:16 am felling nauseous. She quickly made her way to her bathroom with her hand over her mouth. After she reached the toilet she fell to her knees and vomited. Raven awoke in this manner for the next four days. Afraid that something was terribly wrong with her body she tried to use her powers to get to the hospital. Instead of teleporting to the hospital the light in her bathroom exploded. Then she tried to create a disc witch she could use to fly to the emergency room. But her books flew onto the floor.

There was just no way around it. She was going to ask for some help. But who? Best boy wouldn't shut up long enough to help. Robin was busy with paper work. Starfire wold worry to much and be way to overprotective. Cyborg would help and he would keep it a secret to.

She was ob her way to the garage to ask Cyborg for a ride. When Raven walked into the garage she found Cyborg working on his "baby" the t-car.

Cy. said Raven.

Cyborg turned around to see his "little sister". Immediately Cyborg was alarmed to see Raven complexion was pallor then normal . Ree whats wrong? Are you felling well?

No. I've been throwing up for the past four weeks. I need a ride to the emergency room. Can you take me.

I can run some blood test and try to find out whats wrong.

NO! Please Cy just take me. I would like to keep this to myself. I would just teleport or fly but my powers are a bit unstable. I'm not trying to offend you Cy Raven says seeing the hurt look on his face.

Cyborg sighs and says. Ok Ree hop in I'll take you.

Thanks Cy and please don't tell about this.

Several hours Raven sit on a hospital bed while a nurse drew blood after she explained the symptoms to a doctor. After the nurse got all the blood needed for the array of test that the doctor had ordered she asked Raven to wait in the waiting room. For tow hours Raven sat and waited the fear building as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. After two and half hours of waiting the nurse called Raven into the examination room.

Well ms. Roth we got the results of the blood test and all of them say the same thing. Your pregnant. One month by the looks of it. Raven felt several emotions hit her at once. Joy,Fear, and must of all confusion.

That's impossible. Just as she finished saying the words the drunken night with Robin came crashing into her memory. Oh she said as tears started to form in her violet eyes. Don't worry ms. Roth you do have options. You could give the baby up for adoption or you could get an abortion if you don't wont to keep the baby.

NO! I will have this baby and raise it as my mother should have done fore me. Said Raven with absolute confidence.

The doctor smiled and said you will be a great mother ms. Roth.

The ride back to the tower was filled with silence. As Cyborg pulled back into the garage Raven walked as fast as her legs could carry her back to her room. On her way out of the garage she passed by Robin without a word.

Hay Cyborg whats wrong with Raven? Asked Robin.

Nothing that I know of. Why?

She just passed right by me with out saying a word even when I called her name she just kept going.

Three days had passed by. And Raven hadn't said more then two words to anybody. She was trying to work up the courage to tell Robin that she was pregnant. She was terrified that Robin would hate her. That he would tell her to get "rid" of the baby something she refused to even think about. In the end she decided to say it plain out. As blunt as she could.

Raven walked out of her room toward Robin office which was next to the evidence room. As she neared Robin office she could her Starfire talking.

Friend Robin I have some things to speak to you about.

Sure Star. What is it?

I am felling the falling in love with you.

For a moment Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Star loved him.

I love you to Star. I've loved you since I first met you.

As the words left his mouth the light above Robins head exploded leaving both Starfire and Robin in the dark.

Raven went back to her room felling as if her hart had been crushed. She decided that she had to leave. She had to get away from this place. Away from the from the crushing sorrow that griped her hart. She had enough money saved to buy a small house and put herself through school. But what city would she move to. Not Gotham he would eventually go back to that pit. Not Steel city that where the Titans east lived.

Metropolis She could go there. She could make a fresh start. She had maid up her mind. Writing a letter with only one word she packed and left. She would raise her child by herself is she must.

The next morning Robin,Cyborg,Starfire and best boy woke up to find a note on the kitchen table with Ravens communicator resting ontop of it. The note only had one word. Goodbye.

Where has friend Raven gone? Asked Starfire.

Raven woke herself up sobbing again.

In the next room in the three bedroom a ten year old girl with ash gray skin and black hair with natural violet highlights lay awake listening to her mother cry. It made her angry not at her mother but at the people that made her cry. The Titans. They would pay they would all pay for making my mother cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:1 Seeking Answers

Raven awoke her daughter to start the day.

Azalea it's time for school.

Ok mommy. I'll be down in a minute.

The first thing anyone would notice about Azalea is her hair. Black with natural violet highlights. The second is her eyes. Her eyes are the brightest sky blue.

Mom? Asked Azalea as she sat down for breakfast.  
What is it sweetie?

Who is Richard mom?

Raven froze when Azalea said that name.

Where did you hear that name? Raven asked in a emotionless voice.

You where crying last night. You said that name while you where asleep. Who ever this Richard is he deserves to suffer for making you cry.

Azalea! You shouldn't say things like that.

Ok. Said Azalea looking ashamed of herself. But her thoughts where elsewhere. They where on the subject of revenge.

It's alright Azal. Said Raven using her daughters nickname. To answer your question Richard is an old friend. We haven't seen each other for a very long time.

Was he a Titan like you mommy?

Yes he was. I don't know if he is still with them. I haven't spoken with any of the Titans in a long time.

Azalea had her answer. She knew where to start her search for the people that made her mother cry almost every night. Now she just had to get to Jump city.  
And without mom finding out that I've left until it's to late for her to stop me.

Could you tell me about my father mom? Asked Azalea.

You have his eyes and his resolve. Once he had set his mind on something it was impossible to change his mind. He was quite stubborn just like you.

I'm not Stubborn. Said Azalea in mock anger. What is my dads name?

I'll tell you one day Azal.

Ah come on mom just tell me please. Said Azalea. I'll tell you one day soon I promise. Now off to school with you.

Ok mom see you when I get home. Azalea then left for school. Azalea quickly made her way toward Metropolis East elementary school where she attended the fifth grade. But today she had other plans. She found a deserted alleyway where she used her powers to teleport to jump city. Where she knew she could find the Titans.

Raven watched as Azalea left. Well time to go to work thought. She used her powers to teleport to the Metropolis museum where she worked as an authenticator of ancient relics. She is the most respected person in her field. Today she had to authenticate a religious artifact from Minoan civilization it was supposedly dated back to 3450 Bc.  
She finished with the artifact right before lunch it was a fake a well made fake. But a fake nonetheless. The rest of the day passed by without incident. As she ate she reminisced of her life as a Titan. The only person in her new life that knew she had been a Titan was Azalea. And that was fine by her.  
As she returned to the museum the receptionist gave her a message she had received while she was out to lunch. It was from Azalea school. She called the school right away. Metropolis East elementary school how may I help you today. Said a cheery voice on the other side of the line.

Yes this is Rachel Roth I received a message from this number while at lunch. Said Raven with a slightly worried voice.

Ah I'm Azalea teacher and just wandering if Azalea was sick today?

Why is there something wrong with Azalea?

NO. Well I hope not you see she didn't come to school today. It isn't like her to skip school.

She left for school today I watched her leave.

Ms. Roth I think you should call the pol-.

Before the teacher could finish the sentence Raven had hung up the phone. And then called the police.

The 911 dispatcher answered the line on the second ring.

When the dispatcher asked. What is the emergency?

My daughter is missing. She left for school today at 7:14 am and the school just called to say she didn't come to school today. I watched her leave. I think she been kidnapped.

First I'm going to need your name.

Rachel Roth.

Ok ms. Roth how old is old is your daughter. And what is her name.

Her name is Azalea and she is 10 years old.

What is your home address ms. Roth?

1215 Brisk drive East Metropolis 12607.

Ok ms. Roth There is an officer on the way to your home. Can you meet them at your home.

I'm already on my way.

Fifteen minutes later raven was talking to the officer in her house.

Ms. Roth my name is officer Willkins. What makes you think your daughter has been kidnapped?

Because of what I was before I moved hear.

And what was that ms. Roth?

I was Raven from the teen Titans.

For a moment officer Willkins had a surprised look on his face. Well I can certainly see why you think she has been Kidnapped. Do you have a photo of Azalea that I could take?

Yes hear you can take this one.

We'll put out a nationwide amber alert for Azalea right away.

Thank you.

Raven watched as the officer left. After he had gone she broke down and cried.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea was walking along the street trying to think of a way to get the Titans attention. She wearing on of her mother signature Titans uniforms. She used her powers to dye the uniform. the cloak is crimson while the leotard was midnight black. She was lost in thought when she looked up to see an electronic store with a display of some flat screen TV's. There was an alert flashing on the screens. Something about a missing child. She was slightly surprised to see a picture of herself appear.  
She had no more time to waste. Thinking fast she decided to go to Titans Tower. She would tear the place apart if she had to. But she would get inside. Who ever this Richard is he will pay for making my mommy cry.

Azalea used her powers to fly above the city and to spot the t shaped tower some distance away. Flying as fast as she could she made her way to Titans tower.  
When she arrived at the tower she landed at the big double doors. She tried to push open the doors but they wouldn't budge. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! She shouted. She used her powers to tear the doors out of the frame.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cyborg and Changeling where playing a video game while Terra watched them. They all fell to the floor in surprise as the intruder alarm sounded. The game was replaced by a video feed of the main entrance security camera.

Dude is that Raven. Said Changeling.

I don't think so. She to small to be Raven. Said Terra.

We don't have time fore this lets go find out what this person wants. Said Cyborg. Titans go!

Azalea was walking to the elevator when it opened to reviled three people. A man who was half machine. A green man. And a blonde woman.

Witch one of is Richard. Azalea said with a flat voice.

Who are you? Asked Terra

My name is Azalea. Now I demand to know witch one of you is Richard.

You don't get to make demands after you brake into someone's home. Said Changeling just before he went flying though the air. He collided with the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Is he Richard?

Richard who? Asked Cyborg.

I don't know his last name. My mother would but she back home.

And what is your mothers name? Asked Terra.

Her name is Rachel Roth but you may know her as Raven.

RAVENS YOUR MOM! Both Terra and Cyborg exclaimed at once.

Yes. Now which one of you is Richard?

Well my name is Cyborg. This hear is Terra. A the one that shot off his mouth is Changeling. Just as he finished speaking he received an amber alert. Does your mom know your hear.

No. And I plan to keep it that way until I find this Richard.

While she was talking he was sending s text with the cyber half of his brain to Rachel Roth cell phone.

Raven long time no see. By the way Azalea is hear in Jump. Cy.

Why do you want to find him? Asked Cyborg.

Just then someone walked through the destroyed doors.

What the hell happen hear Cy and who is this? Asked Jinx.

Jinx this is Raven daughter Azalea. And she is what happen hear.

Now Azalea why do you want to find Richard?

I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life. For making my mom cry.

So where your mom? Asked Jinx.

Azalea turned her eyes on Jinx. Her hair is pink styled in the shape of horns. Her eyes are the same color as her hair with cat like pupils. Azalea could fell the lust pour out of this woman at the thought of her mother. Altogether she is quite beautiful.

She back home. In Metropolis.

Raven was curled up on the couch still crying when her phone alerted her that she had a text.

Raven long time no see. By the way Azalea is hear in Jump. Cy.

What the hell is doing there. Raven sent a text back to Cyborg.

Cy please keep her there with you I'll be there in a bit. Ree.

Raven used her powers to teleport to Titans tower. A place she had hoped never to see again.

Why don't we wake Best boy and go up to the common room where we can use the computer to try and find Richard. Said Cyborg.

Fine. But no funny business or I'll dismantle you bolt by bolt got that Cyborg.

Yea. And you can call me Cy. Your mom does or use to anyway.

After they woke Changeling They all went to the common room.

Do you want anything to drink? Asked Jinx.

Some tea would be nice.

Just like your Raven. Said Changeling.

And as if saying she could hear her name. There she was. And she looked angry.

AZALEA ROTH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:3 Confessions

AZALEA ROTH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!

Mom I'm sorry.

No Azalea a simple apology isn't going to work. What in the hell were you thinking?

Raven calm down let's set down and talk this out. Said Cyborg.

Yea Raven you should listen to Cy. Said Changeling.

Yo-Your right Cy. I just let my worry get the best of me. Said Raven with an ashamed look on her face.

Don't mention it Raven any of us would do the same if we were in your shoes. Said Jinx in a cheery voice.

Raven turned to see who had spoke. When her eyes fell on the on Jinx she could see the mistress of bad luck openly staring at her.

WOW! Jinx thought. She has only gotten more beautiful and graceful. She watched as Raven took a seat across from Azalea.

I'll make some tea. Said Terra.

Why did you come to Jump? Asked Raven.

I came to find Richard.

And why do you want to find him?

So I can beat him within an inch of his life. I want him to suffer for making you cry.

Raven crying. That's a good one. Said Changeling while laughing hysterically.

You will shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. Said Azalea in a threatening voice. Or do you want to be torn into so many pieces that it take a thousand years just to find enough to identify your body.

Wow. Garfield I didn't know you could look so pale. Said Terra having returned with two cups of coffee and four cups of tea.

Since when are you on a first name basis? Asked Raven after everyone had their drinks.

We got married three years ago. Said Terra holding up her left hand so Raven could see the wedding ring.

I'm happy for you Beast Boy and you to Terra. Said Raven With a genuine smile shocking the Titans who have never witnessed her smile before. And you shouldn't say such things Azalea. You should apologize.

I will not apologize to him. He made it sound as if you are cold and uncaring person.

She's right Ree. Said Changeling. And I changed my hero name to Changeling.

So do we know the father? Asked Jinx with a bit of jealousy in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Raven or Azalea.

Yes you've met him.

So who is the lucky guy? Asked Cyborg.

I won't tell you Cy.

Ah come on Ree? It not like we'll kick this guy ass or something. Said Terra.

It's not that. It's that I don't won't him to break Azalea hart like he broke mine.

Now I won't to kick this guy ass. Said Cyborg.

You and me both nobody hurts our sitter and gets away with it. Said Changeling.

Mom please. I don't want to meet him. I just want to know his name. So I can say I have a father. Said Azalea with tears in her bright sky blue eyes.

Are you sure you wish to have this knowledge? Once you know you will never be able to unlearn what you hear.

Yes mom. Please I need to know.

Very well. But know I will not keep you from meeting him if you should desire. Your father's name is Richard Grayson. Raven said the name with enough venom in her voice to make Trigon cringe.

Dude your dad is Nightwing. Said Changeling.

When did you guys you know "do it"? Asked a blushing Jinx.

For a reason that Raven couldn't identify she found herself attracted the mistress of bad luck. It happen on my 21st birthday. We were both really drunk. And I had a big crush on him. I kissed him and one thing led to another.

Does he know about Azalea? Asked Cyborg.

No he doesn't. I was going to tell him three days after you took me to the hospital. But I overheard Starfire and him confessing their feelings for one another. After that I had to leave. I couldn't bear the pain so I left.

Cyborg locked eyes with Raven. Ree you need to tell him. If nothing else it will give you closure.

Cy they're married now. Star would think that I'm trying to steal him from her. And that is the last thing I would want to put her through.

Her or yourself? Asked Terra.

Raven was hurt not because of Terra's words but because she was right. Star would understand. Ok but I don't want to tell just him. I'll have to tell star at the same time. And I will not do it over the phone.

That wont be a problem Ree I'll contact him through the Communicators and ask them over. Said Cyborg.

Bruce Wayne sit at the Bat-Wave looking over a report of a missing child.

Name: Roth Azalea

Sex: Female

Age: 10

Hair Color: Black with violet highlights

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Mothers Name: Roth Rachel

Father's Name: N/A

Last Known Location: The upper East side of Metropolis

Just as he finished reading the report the Bat-Wave received an incoming call from the Titans. This is odd. He pulled his mask on before answering.

What can I do for you Cyborg? Asked Batman.

I'm trying to get in contact with Nightwing.

May I ask why?

Raven has some things to discuss with him and Starfire. And she refuses to discuss the topic in any way other than face to face.

I'll send word to him right away. Batman out.

Batman got Richard and Koriandr's locations from the Bat-Wave before leaving. As the Batmobile raced towards Richard and Koriandr's apartment which Richard bought a week after their wedding in downtown Bludhaven he wondered why Raven requested this meeting. There are two possibilities. One she needs his help to find her daughter. Or she wished to discuss the unmentioned farther. The latter was the more likely option.

After a fifteen minute drive he arrived at the apartment. He used his grappling gun to ascend to the top of the seven story building. He quickly made his way to their door and knocked three times. A few moments the door opened to reveal Richard. He was in his Nightwing uniform.

Glad to see that I haven't come at a bad time. Said Batman letting himself in. He walked into the living room and sat on a recliner that sit across from a love seat.

Richard had only seen his adopted father act like this on one other occasion. And that was when Alfred had been abducted.

Bruce what's wrong? Asked Richard.

Where is Koriandr? She also needs to hear What I have to say.

Hold on a sec. I'll get her.

When Richard and Koriandr who is four months pregnant were sitting across from him Bruce asked. Do either of you know Raven's real name?

Of course we do. Said Richard.

Why do you ask Bruce? Asked Koriandr. Who had learned how to speak properly two years after she and Richard wedding.

Have you seen this? Asked Bruce handing Richard a copy of the missing child report.

As Richard read the report a look that screamed somebody was about to get their ass kicked came over his face.

What happened Richard? Asked Koriandr recognizing the look on his face.

Rachel's daughter has been kidnapped.

Koriandr gasped. This is terrible news. Is Rachel ok?

That's what you're going to find out. Said Bruce.

What do you mean? Asked Richard.

Ms. Roth currently at Titans tower. She is asking both of you to go to Jump city to speak with her.

We must leave this instant. Said Koriandr anger beginning to show on her face.

The Batwing can get you there in under half an hour at top speed. Said Bruce.

Fifteen minutes later Richard and Koriander were flying towards Jump city at mach 12.5.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Raven sat to the right side of Azalea thinking of what she would say to Nightwing and Starfire when they arrived. It had been 53 minutes when Nightwing's voice came over the coms.

Titans tower. This is Batwing one requesting permission to land.

This Titans tower. Opening hangar bay now. Said Cyborg

When Nightwing and Starfire walked into the common room the first person they noticed was Raven. The second was the small girl sitting next to Raven.

What's going on here? Asked Nightwing.

I thought your daughter had been kidnapped. Said Starfire.

I thought the same. Said Raven. She used her powers to come to Jump city and find the you Richard.

And why would you want to find me? Richard asked looking at Azalea.

So that I could beat you within an inch of your life. She said in a voice that sent shivers down Nightwing and Starfire's spines.

And why would you want to do that? Asked Starfire.

I'll let my mom explain. She said in a kind tone.

Nightwing and Starfire looked to Raven.

Do you remember my 21st birthday party?

Vaguely. Said Richard. Why?

Do you remember what we did that night?

A flood of memories came rushing in his mind. Kissing at the party. Teleporting to Raven's room. Being inside of Raven's body.

A grown came out of his throat. So I'm her farther.

Yes. Came Raven's reply. Raven looked over to Starfire. Star I'm not trying to take him from you. She said in a worried voice.

I know Rachel. She said with a happy smile.

Why did you keep this from me?

I was going to tell you when I heard you two confessing your feelings to one another. I was hurt at the time so I left.

Why are you telling me now?

For two reasons. One I don't want Azalea to try something like this again. And Cy said that if I didn't that he would.

So she has your powers. Said Starfire.

Yes. But Azal is far more powerful then I was at her age.

You've got to be kidding me. Said Richard.

No she isn't kidding you man. Said Cyborg. Watch this.

Richard and Koriandr turned to see a video playing on the monitor.

The double doors were ripped out of the frame and crushed until they were the size of a basketball. Then an intruder floated into the main corridor making her way to the elevator. Just as she reached the halfway point Cyborg, Terra, and Changeling stepped out of the elevator to confront the intruder. They watched as a conversation took place and as Changeling leaned toward the intruder. He was then thrown against the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Then Jinx walked in and then the video ended.

Wow. That is quite impressive Azalea. Said Richard.

Thanks.

So what now? Asked Jinx.

Now we go home. Said Raven.

Why don't the two of you move to Jump city? Asked Cyborg.

It's not that simple. Said Raven. I mean I have a job that I love back in Metropolis.

Let me guess? Asked Changeling. You work a stuffy library.

No. I'm the head authenticator of ancient relics at the Metropolis museum.

Richard ears perked up. Why don't you transfer to the museum hear?

What about Azalea school? I just can't uproot her.

There's only three days left in the school year. Said Azalea with excitement evident in her voice.

You want to move Azalea?

Yes please.

What if the transfer falls through?

It won't fall through. Said Richard.

How do you know?

Do you know Bruce Wayne?

Having been in his mind to remove Slade's brainwashing Raven of course knew who Bruce Wayne was to Richard. I know of him. Why?

He happens to owe me a favor. He also happens to be the biggest benefactor of both museums.

Ok. We'll move to Jump city.

Azalea and Jinx both hugged her.

Welcome back Raven. Said Jinx. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:4 A Date with Jennifer Summers

It had been two weeks since Raven and Azalea made the move to Jump city. The transfer to the Jump city museum went through only two days after Raven requested it. It took three days for Raven to find a three bedroom two and half bathroom house for sale. And it took eight days to move and unpack their belongings from Metropolis to Jump. And that's where Raven found herself a well-deserved day of rest.

Finally. No more boxes to unpack. Said Azalea with a relieved sigh. Mom can I go visit Cy?

Sure. And you'd better behave yourself. Or you'll be grounded until school starts.

I promise that I'll behave. She said while rolling her eyes.

And don't eat anything that green buffoon Changeling makes.

Why? Is a terrible cook or something?

No but he'll try to turn into a vegetarian.

Well he won't succeed. I like teriyaki chicken way too much to become a herbivore.

After Azalea donned her black leotard and dark red cloak she left as fast as her legs could carry her. When she walked out of the door she immediately took flight. She loved to fly to feel of the wind on her hair. After a brief flight around her new neighborhood she started for Titans tower. As she passed over the city she heard an alarm from somewhere below. Her curiosity having piqued she flew towards the alarm. She found that the alarm was coming from a bank. She saw a short fat man with a backpack that had four metal coming out of it. Which made him look a spider with missing legs.

Which one of you booger brains set off the alarm? Asked the short fat man.

You shouldn't talk to people like that. Said Azalea.

And who the hell are you pipsqueak?

I haven't decided yet. You should put that money back and then apologize to these nice people.

What are you going to do about it if I don't? He said using the metal legs to raise himself to nearly ten feet tall.

Seeing that the short fat man wasn't going to do as she "suggested". She sighed and then used her powers to rip the backpack with the metal legs off of him. She caught him by his right ankle with her powers.

HAY LET ME GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Without saying a word Azalea grabbed the velvet ropes with her powers. And used them to tie his hands to his ankles.

WOW! Just wow.

She turned to see had spoke. It was the Titans

Hay Cy. Said Azalea.

Don't ignore me you little brat. Said the short fat man.

You should shut up before I decide to shut you up. Permanently. Said Azalea in a voice that implied she was serious.

The short fat man went deathly quiet.

Ha. That's the first time I've seen Gizmo rendered speechless. Said Jinx.

What are you doing here? And did you just threaten to kill him? Asked Changeling after the police had arrested Gizmo.

I was on my way to the tower to see you guys when I hard the alarm. And no I jest threatened to shut him up.

And how were you going to do that without killing him?

By casting a spell that would've made him unable to speak.

Come on let's go celebrate with pizza. Said Cyborg looking at Azalea.

What are we celebrating?

You kicking Gizmo's but. Said Cyborg.

That's ok guys but I've got other plans. Said Jinx and left be fore anyone could say anything.

I wonder what she has planned? Asked Terra.

Who cares. Let's go have some fun. Said Changeling.

Raven sat on her couch absorbed in the book she was currently reading. A cup of herbal tea sit on the coffee table to her left. Azalea had left for Titans tower half an hour ago. She hard a knock at the door. With a sigh she closed her book and went to the door hoping that it wasn't another neighbor welcoming her and Azalea to the neighborhood. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jinx. She was wearing a pink t shirt with a black cartoon skull on the chest. A blue mini skirt with red vertical stripes. Pink leggings with horizontal stripes. And light blue tennis shoes.

Jinx What can I do for you?

First you can call me Jennifer or Jenn. Second you can put on some fun clothes and come out with me.

What's wrong with what I 've got on?

Jinx looked her up and down. Raven was wearing a dark blue turtleneck. And dark blue slacks. And a pair of beige house slippers.

It's not fun. Said Jennifer walking through the door.

Yeah sure come on in. Make yourself at home. She said while shaking her head. And followed Jennifer into the house.

Which bedroom is yours? Asked Jennifer from the top the stairs.

Why? She asked while walking up the stairs.

You don't know what fun clothes are. So I'm going to pick some out for you.

The door on the right side of the hallway. When Raven got to her bedroom she saw Jennifer going through her closet. She handed Raven some clothes.

Go put these on.

You don't know the meaning of the word no do you?

Nope now go change into those clothes Raven.

You can call me Rachel or Ree. She said while walking into her bathroom. When Rachel came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pair of black jeans. A dark blue tank top with a dark red leather half coat. And black combat boots.

Now that I'm wearing "fun" clothes. Where are we going?

First we're going to the amusement park. Then to dinner and a movie.

Did Azalea put you up to this?

No. Why do you ask?

She always trying to set me up on dates.

No I decided that your going to go on a date with me.

I suppose I could go out with you. Just let me call Azalea and explain incase she comes home early.

Rachel picked up her i-phone and called Azalea. She answered after two rings.

Hi mom. I was just about to call you.

Why?

To ask if I spend the night in the tower.

Have you asked Cy?

Yes. He said if it's ok with you it's fine with him.

Ok then sweetie I'll see you tomorrow.

Love you to mom.

Are you ready to go? Asked Jennifer.

I'm ready when you're ready Jenn.

Fifteen minutes after Rachel ended the call. They arrived at the amusement park.

Come let's ride the fairest wheel first. Said Jennifer.

Ok. But I get to pick the next ride.

That's fine.

When their cart reached the top they could see for miles.

The city looks so peaceful from up here. Said Rachel.

Yes it does.

I bet it would be beautiful up here during the sunset.

Not even half as beautiful as you are right now. Said Jennifer.

Rachel looked at her. You don't have to say things you don't mean.

I never say things I don't mean. You are beautiful.

Thank you Jenn.

You don't have to thank me. I've had a crush on you since the first time we met. Said Jennifer as their cart stopped to let them off.

It was Rachel turn to pick the ride. She chose a roller coaster called Goliath.

That's big. Said Jennifer.

It's fast to I almost can't wait. Said Rachel with excitement evident in her voice.

They were seated up front. As the ride started to move forward Jennifer tensed up. Rachel on the other hand had an evil smirk on her face and couldn't have been more excited. When the car reached the pinnacle time seemed to have stopped. And then the car went over the point of no return and zoomed forward. The car was going so fast that the world around them blurred into an unrecognizable mix of colors. By the time the car reached the second loop Jennifer was begging to be let off. And Rachel was demanding that the car move faster. Jennifer was relieved when the car came to a stop.

That was intense. Said Rachel with glee in her voice.

More like terrifying.

That's what makes it so much fun.

Well it seems someone has an insane streak. Said Jennifer while looking at her watch. We've got to go. The reservation is in twenty minutes.

So where are we going for dinner?

That's a surprise.

Anyone ever tell you that I hate surprises?

Don't be a spoilsport Ree. I just want to see the look on your face.

Fine. Said Rachel the annoyance in her voice obviously fake.

They made it to the restaurant with two minutes to spare.

Ooka's we're eating at Ooka's?

I take it you like the place.

Yes I love food hear.

They where seated in the back left hand corner next to a window.

As they waited on the waiter to take their orders Rachel asked. How did you know I like this place?

I asked Cyborg where you liked to eat the most.

Rachel ordered the Yakisoba and Sunomono and Jennifer Ordered the Shoyu chicken and Sunomono.

After diner they walked to the cinema. There they saw searching for Grace. After the movie they walked backed to Rachel's house. They where standing at the front door.

Thanks Jenn. I had fun to day.

So did I.

It's get-

Rachel was cut off as Jennifer's lips met hers. After a brief moment of surprise she started to return the kiss.

When they broke apart for air Rachel asked. Would you like to stay the night? It's getting pretty late.

Are you sure you want me sleeping in your bed?

Yes I do want you in my bed. But in the morning there's something that we'll have to do.

And what would that be?

We'll have to get Azalea's approval.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:5 Seeking Allies

That morning when Rachel woke up she felt something resting across her chest. She looked down to see an arm. She followed the arm up with her eyes. When her eyes fell on Jennifer's face she smiled remembering why they were both naked. Looking over at the alarm clock she saw the time was 10:35 am. She would like to stay in this position for a few more hours. But they had to get up. They had to get up. They had a big day ahead of them.

Jenn you've got to get up. Said Rachel while lightly shaking her.

Just five more minutes Ree.

We can't afford five minutes Jenn.

Why?

We've got to go talk to Azalea remember.

Oh crap. I forgot sorry Ree.

Don't worry about it.

But I've got to worry about it. What if Azalea says that I can't date you? What if she hates me?

She won't hate you. She is an empath just like me. She'll be able to tell that we love each other. But that doesn't mean that she'll wont put you through a test.

What kind of test?

She'll probably just make you spar with her.

Crap. She's going to kick my ass isn't she? I mean seeing what she did to Gizmo yesterday it's pretty much a given.

What did she do to that creep?

She kicked his ass in under three seconds.

Why?

He was trying to rob a bank. And by the time we got there she had him tied with the velvet ropes.

Let me guess she used her powers.

Yep. It was one of the most impressive things that I've ever seen.

You shouldn't worry about it. I've never seen her use her powers in a sparring match before.

Really?

Yes really. She likes to challenge herself. Said Rachel as she and Jennifer got dressed.

After they dressed they left for Titans tower.

Azalea sat on the couch listening as Cyborg told her stories about her mother. Some of them sounded beyond belief. He had just finished a story about some guy who called himself Dr Light. When her mom and Jinx came walking into the common room. She saw how her mom's and Jinx's hands were intertwined. And she wasn't the only one who saw. Cyborg had a big grin on his face he was happy for his friends.

It's about time you found someone Jenn. And you to Ree. Said Cyborg.

May I speak with you Azalea? Asked Jinx.

What do you want?

Jennifer was taken aback by the hostility in her voice. I knew she would hate me she thought. I would like to be your mom's girlfriend. That is I would like to date your mom.

Are you willing to fight for my mom?

Yes. I'll fight to the death if I have to.

Then lets set the rules to this little game shall we. First if I use any magic you win. Second you will pick a partner to help you. And no your partner can't be my mom. You may fight me one on one or you and your partner may fight me two on one. Third you'll have three chances to prove your worth to me. If you can't defeat me by or on your third try then your out of luck. Fourth you may pick a new partner for each try. And last but not least you and your partner will chose the time and place of the fight. Do you understand the conditions that I've laid forth.

Yes I understand. But may I ask why your letting me use my powers and have a partner?

I want to be challenged. And your going to need the help.

Jennifer thought who she should chose as a partner. Changeling would probably help me. Rose would help me without a second thought. But the third. That would be her last chance. She had to have a plan if it came to the third fight. NIGHTWING! He might help. He would be last. He could watch the other two fights. He would have a plan to beat Azalea if it came down to the third fight.

I have some calls to make. I'll be back in a few minutes.

Take your time. Said Azalea.

Jinx left to find Changeling to ask him for his help. When she got to his and Terra home she rang the doorbell. After a few moments had passed Terra answered the door.

Jinx what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Asked Terra with a small smile on her face.

I came to see Changeling. Is he hear.

Yes he's home. Come in.

Thank you.

Let's go to the den. Once they were seated Terra called out to Changeling. Gar we have a guest.

Who is it? Came his reply from the kitchen.

It's Jinx now get your green but in here.

After a moment he came in with his trademark smile.

What can we do for you Jinx?

I need a favor Changeling.

Sure anything you need. And you can call me Gar.

I need three partners for a fight. There will be three fights. I need a partner for each fight. Will you be my first partner?

Who are you fighting? Asked Terra.

Azalea.

Why are you going to fight her?

You know I like Raven right.

Yes I know. Said Terra.

Wait just a second. You like Ree. I mean you like, like her.

Not just like her I love her. And Ree won't date me without Azalea's approval. And the only way for me to get her approval is to beat her.

Count me in. Said Terra.

No offense Terra but not you. I've a plan that power and speed. You have the power but not the speed.

No offense taken.

I'll help. Said Gar. I don't know how we'll get past her powers. But we'll figure it out.

That the thing if she uses any magical powers she forfeits the fight.

Well that will make this affair whole lot easier. Said Terra. Who is your second and third partner?

I would rather not say until I get them on my side.

That's fine call me with the details when you have them. Said Gar

Thanks Gar I'll see you guys latter.

Well that's one down two to go. Next is Rose. But first I've got to see if Ree can help me get to them to same some time. So with that in mind she made her way to Titans tower. When she walked into the common room and found Azalea she asked.

Can your mom take me to the people I wish to be my partners?

Sure but you also have to take Cy.

What? Why?

Because I don't want any funny business.

What you think I'm going to seduce your mom or something.

You do know that she half demon right.

Yes. What that got to do with anything?

Demons libidos are more pronounced then a humans. She afraid that I'll try to seduce you. Explained Rachel.

Can we take Terra instead? Asked Jinx.

Sure Jinx.

You can call me Jennifer or Jenn if you like.

Not until this matter is settled.

Oh ok. Well Ree are you ready to go get Terra.

Yea let's go.

Rachel used her powers to go to Gar and Terra's.

Are you rely going to do this Azalea? Asked Cyborg.

Yes but I plan to hold back in the third fight.

So your going to let her win.

That depends on who she picks. I know that she'll pick Changeling as the first. The second will be her best friend Rose Wilson. The third is a mystery.

How do you know she'll pick Rose?

I used your computer to get information on my opponent.

You know you sounded just like Nightwing there.

Mom always said that I got three things from him.

What are those things?

His eyes,resolve and his skill as a detective.

I can see that.

Well I'm going to train. Talk to latter Cy.

After Rachel and Jennifer reached Gar and Terra's house and talked her into going with them Jennifer asked Rachel to take them to the Badlands. When they reached their destination Jennifer used her communicator to call someone. After a ten minute wait a person on a sports bike pulled up next to them. The bike was black with a single bright red horizontal line going from the gas cap to the tell light. The rider who was unmistakable female was wearing a bike suit that same colors in reverse. Bright red with a black vertical stripes going from the neck all the way down to the ankles. She black combat boots with bright red laces. And a black helmet with a bright red translucent visor. The rider took off her helmet to reveal long silver hair and an eye patch over her left eye. Rachel instantly tensed. The last time she saw this person had been eleven years ago.

Rose Wilson. Said Rachel clenched teeth.

Hello Raven. It's nice to see you again.

Cut the crap. What are you doing here?

Jennifer asked me to meet her here.

Jennifer quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. Calm down Ree. Things have changed. She's with the Titans now.

She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Ok I try to get along with her.

What can I do for you Jenn?

I need a favor.

What's the favor?

I need three partners for a fight. I would like you to be the second.

Just tell me where I can find them. I take care of it.

It's not like that. You see I want to date Rachel she said while lacing her fingers with Rachel's. In order to do that I've got to get her daughter's approval.

Wait she had a kid?

Yes I had a daughter.

Who the sperm donor?

You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Said Terra.

No way you mean Slade.

HELL NO! Exclaimed Rachel.

Well that's the only person that I wouldn't believe.

It was Nightwing. Said Jennifer.

Rose went silent for a moment. She looked Rachel directly in the eyes before asking. Do you love her?

Yes I do. I love her with my entire being.

But yet you let a child decide if you can date the one you claim to love. Why?

When Azalea was four I dated a guy. She told me she didn't like him. I thought she was just because she had to share me with him. That is until I came home from work one day and found him molesting her. She tried to tell me she didn't like him. But I wouldn't listen. I made her a promise that day that I would never like anyone that she didn't like. By the time Rachel had finished speaking tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Hay none of that. Said Jennifer while wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

It's my fault. If I had listened to her it wouldn't have happened.

What happened to the piece of shit? Asked Rose her voice thick with anger.

I - I k- Killed him. Said Rachel in between sobs. The only human that I've ever killed.

I hope it was slow and painful. Said Terra her voice also thick with anger.

You got that straight. Said Jennifer. But you got one part of that wrong Ree.

What part is that?

It wasn't your fault. It was his for being a sick twisted fuck.

I can see why you let her have the decision. I'll help Jenn but why am I not the first?

I have a plan for my third partner if you should lose the fight.

Ok well I'm going to meet my opponent. Where is she.

At Titans tower with Cyborg.

Well I'm off to Titans tower see you latter Jenn,Terra and Rachel. And with that Rose departed the small group of friends.

You think you can get us to Gotham Ree?

Sure. But why Gotham? Richard. Said Rachel answering her own question.

When your ready Ree.

Rachel used her powers to teleport the three friends to Gotham.

Rose called Cyborg with her communicator.

Hay Cy I'll be coning don't tell your little guest got it.

Yea yea I get it.

Rose made it to the tower in record time. She found Rachel's daughter in one of the gyms. Who are you?

My name is Azalea. But that's not what you want to know is it Rose Wilson? You want to see what your up against.

I'm going to kick Cy's ass.

Why?

He told you that I was coming didn't he?

No. I looked Jinx and all of her associates up. To try and guess who she would pick. Changeling is an obvious destruction a way for you to learn how beat me in the second round.

Then why are you letting Jenn pick three partners if this game is going to end in the second round?

Tell me what you know of my grandfather Trigon?

That he's a demon. That he tried and failed to conquer this world. Why?

Did you fight him?

No.

Well I inherited all of his speed and strength. I'm faster and stronger then any one she could pick.

If that's the case then I'll just have to beat you in the second round. They both deserve to be happy.

I agree. That's why I plan to take it easy in the third fight. Depending on who she chooses for her third partner.

If your just going to give your approval then why fight at all?

To make sure she rely loves my mom. And to have fun beating the shit out of Changeling.

laughter broke out of Rose's mouth. That's one thing we have in common.

What's that?

We both find the green monkey annoying.

The moment they arrived in Gotham Jinx called Nightwing.

Hay Nw can you meet Raven Terra and I?

Sure When are you guys coming?

We're in Gotham now.

Meet me at the Gotham city park in half an hour. Nightwing out.

They had been waiting for about twenty minutes when Nightwing showed up.

What is this about Jinx?

I don't think we should talk out here. Said Terra. Can we find somewhere it doesn't smell like a sewage plant?

We can go to Koriandr and I apartment. But it'll take a while to get there.

Just think about the apartment and I can use my powers to teleport us there. Said Raven.

After Raven had teleported them all into Nightwing and Starfire's apartment.

STAR! Said Terra. As Starfire turned Terra saw her stomach and put her right hand on the baby bump. How are you doing? Nightwing giving you any trouble?

I'm doing fine Terra. And Nightwing has been very helpful.

That's good now I wont have to kick him in his balls.

What are you all doing hear? Asked Starfire.

I would like to know that as well.

I need you to do me a favor Nightwing.

What do you need?

I need three partners for a fight. I would like you to be the third.

Who are you fighting? Asked Starfire.

The opponent will be Azalea.

Why? Asked Nightwing.

I want to date Rachel. In order to date her I need Azalea's approval.

Why would you need Azalea's approval? Rachel a big girl she can make her own decisions.

I made a mistake when Azalea was four. And because of that mistake I won't date anyone that she doesn't approve of.

What mistake did you make? Asked Starfire.

She told me she didn't like the guy that I was dating. I thought she was just because she had to share me with him. That is until I came home from work one day and found him molesting her. She tried to tell me she didn't like him. But I wouldn't listen. I made her a promise that day that I would never like anyone that she didn't like.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed at Rachel's words. What did you do to him?

Yes please tell us that the glob-knocker is in Jill.

Rachel was looking down at her feet as tears were rolling down her cheeks. I killed him. Said Rachel barely above a whisper.

Starfire gasped at Rachel's words. You killed him?

What would you do if someone did that to your child?

I don't know.

Will you please help us? Asked Rachel.

Nightwing looked at Rachel for a moment. I'll help but I won't like it. When are we going to do this?

We can leave now. The fight will take place day after tomorrow. The plan is for you to watch Changeling and Rose fight her . Then you come up with a plan to make her submit. Said Jennifer.

Well let's go. Said Starfire.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:6 A Fight To Remember

The day of the fight had arrived. Every one was gathered in the common room. Changeling was the first to speak.

The rest of you guys can go home. She won't get past me.

Oh is that so? If that the case you should be able to beat me in let's say three minutes twenty-five seconds.

I'll do it in one minute flat.

We'll see about that. I bet you won't last forty-five seconds. You get to choose where we fight. Said Azalea looking at Jinx.

The first round will be in the Badlands. The fight will start in five minutes.

When everyone was standing in the Bldlands Changeling steped forward. Let's get this over with. And changed into a nine ton green T-Rex. The T-Rex gave a deafening roar that blew her hair back. Azalea had a sadistic grin and said. This is going to be fun. The T-Rex ran towards Azalea. She disappeared in a cloud of dust as the T-Rex foot came down were she was standing. Nightwing was about to charge to her aid when she appeared next to the T-Rex. Faster then his eyes could track she jumped to the T-Rex's head. She kicked it in the left side of the head sending it flying. Before it could she moved in it's path and kicked it up into the air. She agin moved into it's path and laced both of her hands together and raised them above her head and when the T-Rex reached her she brong them down. The T-Rex fell to the ground in a loud crash causeing a huge cloud of dust to obscure both of them. Before the dust could settle Azalea seemed to appeared out of thin air in front of the slack jawed spectators with Changeling in her arms.

GARFIELD! Screamed a frantic Terra.

Mom he's going to need to be held. He got several broken bones. Maby some internal bleeding.

MABY! MABY! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HI-

Terra was cut off by Changeling calling for her.

I'm hear came her soft voice.

I'll be fine. Said Changeling seting up after Rachel's healing was complete.

So Cy what the stopwatch say. How long did it take for me to kick his but. She said after makeing sure that Changeling was alright.

Cyborg looked at the stopwatch. AHHHHH I'm not sure I should say.

Why not? Asked Changeling.

You just got your ass handed to you. You really want to know how long it took?

Yes? I had a bet with her. I bet it took five minutes.

Twenty-two seconds. From the time you changed into the T-Rex till you hit the ground.

What? Your joking right.

Cyborg threw the stopwatch. It read 0:00:22.

Well who next? Or are all of you to afraid to face me now?

I'm next. And you won't find me to be as easy as that buffoon. Said Rose.

Really? I bet that I'll have you beat with in three minutes.

We'll see about that.

So where will we be fighting?

Hear will be fine.

They stood acrocc from one another. Azalea made the first move intending to knock Rose unconscious in one strike. But Rose dodged leaving her to hit the ground instead. The shockwave from the collision sent Rose flying. Azalea moved to intercpt her but Rose caught the punch with her left hand. She quickly used the momentum to throw Azalea into the ground. Azalea turned in mid air to land on her feet. The inpact created a crater ten meters across and five meters deep. She jumped out of the crater to throw another punch but Rose struck her across the chest with a kick. The kick sent Azalea flying into a rock face crumbling it into a pile of dust.  
As Rose turned to walk away thinking that she had the fallen rubble explode skyward revealing Azalea. Her left arm hung limp quite obviously broken.

I see that I won't be able to hold myself back if I wish to win. Said Azalea.

She rushed forward but before she reached Rose she vanished. The kick Rose thought was going to connect with her abdomen cought her in the back instead. Rose went flying before she could hit any thing Azalea hit her again sending her skyward. As Rose slowed down Azalea grabed Rose's left ankle whith her right hand and through her into the ground. The inpact created another crater. Azalea panicked thinking that she had killed Rose. She quickly made her way to Rose. She found her buried under several inches of dirt. She picked Rose up as gently as she could with one bronken arm and rushed over to her mom.

Rachel took one look at Rose and knew that nearly every bone in her body was broken.

Is she going to be alright mom?

Yes her own healing abilities has already started the healing process. Said Rachel as she used a healing spell on Rose.

After nearly half an hour later Rose woke up in the infirmary with every one gatherd around her. What happened?

You got your ass kicked just like I did.

Rose looked at Changeling. At least I managed to hold my own for more then twenty-two seconds. How long did I last Cy?

Eight minutes forty-four seconds.

I'm really sorry Rose. I lost my temper when I broke my arm.

Don't worry about it Azalea. You faught like you've been dooing it your whole life. Who trained you.

You can call me Azal. And no one trained me.

How did you learn to fight if no one taught you how.

It's one of my abilities. Any fighting move I see I can do. But I can't coppy powers only physical moves.

Has the lsat fight happened yet?

No we were waiting on you to wake up. Said Nightwing.

Then let's get on with it. Said Azalea. You get to pick the place and the time. So when and where.

The where is inside of Titans tower. The when is in ten minutes.

Are you sure you want to fight me in the tower? It could fall.

It won't fall in fact you won't be able to lay a finger on me.

You saw what I did to Rose. You saw how fast I am. And you have the nerve to say that. I'm going to enjoy kicking your but.

Ten minutes latter found them outside of a thick bomb proof door.

This is a special room. You see this room negates all demonic powers. Your speed and strength will be that of a normal ten year old girl.

I don't believe you.

Then ask your mother. We used this room to keep Trigon from taking over her body.

Well it obviously didn't work he took over anyway. Didn't he?

Yes onley after slade blew up a section of the outside wall.

Well let's git this over with.

The moment Azalea wallked into the room she felt weak. She knew she would lose this fight. Nightwing looked at her.

You should give up now.

I don't think so.

Have it your way.

As the words left his mouth he rushed forward and pined Azalea to the floor. Give up. I don't want to hurt you.

She whispered I have to make this look good. I decided that I would lose this fight. But I won't give up. So just knock me out.

Are you sure?

Yes. I like Jennifer. Now play along please.

She kicked at his stomach which made him off of her. As she stood up Nightwing hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

Azale awoke fifteen minutes latter to find her mom and Jennifef siting next to her bed in the infirmary.

Well you won. You have my approval. But make my mom cry even once I will kick your but you got that.

Yes. And thank you.

Rachel Kkissed Azalea on the forehead. I love you Azal.

I love you to mom. Said Azalea while while wiping her forehead.

We should celebrate. Said Rachel what do you say to a day at the amusement park as a family.

I would love that. Said Azalea shocking both her mother and Jennifer.

You think of me as family?

of course I do. I mean my mom loves you so I love you. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:7 The Family's Day Out

It was late in the morning when Azalea woke up. She and her mother had stayed in Titans tower for the night. Today was going to be a great day. She would spend the day with her mom and Jenn. And she had a dream of her hero name. In the dream she called herself Nightmare. And that what she would be to the villains of the world. They will cower at the mention of her name. She was roused from her thoughts by a knock at her door.

Azalea wake up it's time for breakfast.

I'm up mom just give me a minute.

After she was dressed she rushed out of room to find Cyborg. She found him in the kitchen making pancakes.

Good morning Cy.

Right back at ya.

I've decided what my hero name will be.

Every one at the table stopped what they were doing.

And what is it. Don't keep us in suspense. Said Rose.

I've decided to call myself Nightmare.

I like it. Said Nightwing. It fits you.

Of course you like it. Said Rose. It fits right into the bat family theme.

That reminds me I'll need help designing my hero uniform.

What's wrong with your current uniform? Asked Jennifer.

Nothing it's just not me. No offense mom. But I think I would like th have something similar to Rose's uniform.

It's fine Azal. I like the idea of you wearing something less revealing. Especially when you get a little older.

Me to. Said Cyborg. I wouldn't want to have to beat the crap out of every boy that looks your way.

Awwwww. Your so sweet.

Hay I think of your mom as a sister. That means you're my niece. And any boy that gets within arm's reach gets an ass whoopin.

I second that. Said Changeling.

What you girls got planed for the day? Asked Cyborg.

Rachel, Azalea and I are going to the amusement park after lunch.

What about you guys Nightwing?

We're going home.

You guys should just move back to Jump.

We can't do that just yet. Bludhaven needs us.

It was shortly after lunch when Rachel, Jennifer and Azalea left the tower. They decided to enjoy the day and walk to the amusement park.

I love days like this. Said Azalea. It's been so long since I've seen you smile mom.

I smile all the time.

No you gave fake smiles all the time. The smile you have now is genuine.

I hope that I'm part of that smile. Said Jennifer.

You're the biggest part of it. Said Azalea.

Azalea you're part of it to. Said Rachel while blushing.

Come let's have some fun. Said Azalea.

It took them forty-five minutes to get to the amusement park.

Let's ride this one. Said Azalea pointing at the Goliath.

Rachel laughed as Jennifer's face paled. Come on Jenn it's not that bad.

What's wrong Jeen? Asked Azalea.

Nothing really. Your mom talked me into riding this thing once. And it scared the hell out of me.

You don't have to ride it with me if you don't want.

It's ok. But can we save it for last. That way I don't fell nauseous all day.

Ok. You pick the first ride.

Jenn thought for a moment. Let's ride the swing ride.

They got in line for the swing ride. Once they got to front of the line and were seated the swing pulled them eighty feet into the air. The ride spun so fast that the world around them turned into a blur of colors.

My turn to Rachel once the swing ride ended. I pick the pendulum ride.

There was no line at the pendulum ride. The of them sit in the middle of the boat shaped ride. The ride started slowly going back and forth. When the ride reached it's full speed it was spinning in a complete circle. Around and around it went. As the ride came to a stop where it had started they where eager to disembark the ride.

Now it's my turn to pick the ride. And I think both of you know witch one I choose.

The three of went to the roller coaster known as Goliath. The three of them sit in the first two carts. Azalea sat with Jennifer while Rachel sit in second cart. The ride slowly made it's way to the pinnacle of the first hill. At the top of the ride Jennifer hard Azalea say something when she looked over at her to ask what she had said she saw a sadistic grin. Her eyes looked as if they could render the entirety of the world upon death's door.

Did you say something Azal?

I said this is going to be fun.

As the worlds left her mouth the ride flew down the hill. And just like last time Jennifer screamed for the entire ride. While Azalea was cursing at the roller coaster demanding that it go faster. A maniacal laughter came from Rachel. The cart finally came to a stop and Jennifer couldn't get off the ride fast enough.

How is it that the two of you like things like that?

It's part of the demon blood. It excites me. Said Rachel.

So you get excited by those things?

Yes. It gets my blood pumping. The faster it goes the faster my hart beats.

So you like those kinds of rides because it gets you high on life?

For crying out loud. She means it makes a demon sexually aroused.

AZALEA! Exclaimed Rachel her entire face flushed from the embarrassment.

What? So you're horny.

Yes. But every demon is different. While I get excited others may become angry.

What about you Azalea?

I don't know yet. From how I acted on the ride I'm going to say I get angry. So what now?

It's pretty late. Let's go get something to eat.

As they were sitting at the diner enjoying their dinner Jennifer asked. So what kind of uniform do you want?

An experimental one.

What do you mean? Asked Rachel.

I don't want to say anything about it right now. I want to wait and see if it's going to work first.

When they finished their meals Jennifer walked Azalea and Rachel home.

Goodnight.

I don't think so. Said Azalea. You're staying the night.  
Don't I get a say in the matter.

No. Said Rachel and Azalea in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:8 A Trip To Gotham

It had been three days since their day as a family. Azalea and Cyborg stayed busy designing her uniform. The problem was the material she wanted to use was highly experimental. It had nanites that would feed off of a small amount of her powers. The nanites would instantly fix any tear that appeared in her uniform. And they would be linked to her telepathically so her uniform would be able to change colors as she willed.

This is annoying. Said Azalea. There is just no way we can get these things to hold a pattern for more then a minute. As she finished speaking a green light on the wall stared to flash.

We've got an incoming call. Said Cyborg as he answered the call. A hologram of Nightwing appeared. What can I do for you Nightwing.

I called to see if Azalea still needed help with her uniform. Said the hologram of Nightwing.

I've settled on the look but the functions are giving me some trouble.

What kind of functions are we talking about?

We're using nanites so the uniform can repair itself. And so it can change colors when I want. And be able to reshape itself for when I'm older.

I could help with that. Or more precisely Batman will be able to help. If you come to Gotham for a few days.

I'll have to ask mom if it's ok. And with that she left to call her mom at work.

Dude are you sure Batman will help with this? I know how he can be.

Batman is the one who suggested that she come to Gotham. He wants to meat my daughter.

Rachel was in the middle of authenticating a relic from ancient Egypt when her phone rang. She answered it on the third ring without looking at the caller id.

Rachel Roth speaking. How may I help you?

Mom it's me.

Azalea what's wrong? Asked Rachel with panic evident in her voice.

There's nothing wrong. Nightwing just called and offered to help with the problems Cy and I have been hiving with my uniform.

Oh so when is he coming?

He asked me to come to Gotham. I called to see if I could go.

For how long.

No more then a few days.

As long as you don't cause any trouble.

You know me I would never intentionally cause trouble.

Well trouble has a way of finding you.

Come on mom I'll be with Richard how much trouble could I get into with him.

Ok ok you can go. When do you leave?

I'll go as soon as I pack a bag or two.

Ok I love you Azal.

Love you to mom by.

Rachel listened as the line went dead. Be careful Azal she said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Azalea quickly packed two bags and called Nightwing. Where do you want to meet me.

I can pick you up in half an hour.

You don't have to come to Jump. I can teleport to Gotham. Just tell me where to go.

Ok then. Meet me at the east end park. I'll be there in twenty minutes.

After the call ended Azalea used her powers to teleport to the east end park. The first thing she noticed was the smell. Uag this place smells like raw sewage. How do the people put up with this? The second thing she noticed was the sound. Nothing reached her ears but the sound of sirens. The sound made her want to cover her ears. So that's how they put up with the smell. They're to busy trying to plug their damn ears to noticed the smell.

What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this? Asked a rough voice.

Azalea quickly turned around to see who had spoken. There in front of her stood a tall thick man in a white suit. I'm waiting on someone.

And who might you be waiting on?

That none of your business fat man. Now I suggest that you leave. The sight of you offends me.

Do know who I work for you runt?

No. Nor do I care to find out who would hire a fat and smelly idiot like you.

You will regret that you little bitch. He said as he reached for her.

As the man's left hand touched her shoulder she grabbed his wrist with and squeezed as hard as she could. A blood-curdling scream escaped the fat man's throat as the bones in his wrist splintered.

There's an old saying. Wake no more devils then you can put down. I'm just one devil that you should have left sleeping. She then kicked the fat man in the solar plex she could fell his ribs brake. The kick sent the fat flying into a fountain shaped like an angel.

Nightwing saw someone crash into the fountain in the center of the park. He rushed over to see who it was. When he moved the larger pieces of the now broken fountain he saw Lucky one of the Joker's henchmen. What happened hear. He looked in the direction Lucky came from and saw Azalea. You tried to mug the wrong little girl didn't you? He asked an unconscious Lucky.

Azalea what happened hear?

I was waiting for you when that guy asked me what I was doing hear. I told him I was waiting on someone. He asked who I said it was none of his business. He got mad and asked if I knew who he worked for. I said no nor do I care to know. He grabbed my shoulder so I broke his wrist and kicked him. So do you know that guy?

Yes and no. I know his name or at least what he calls himself. And he works for the most deranged man in Gotham. His name is Lucky and he works for the Joker.

Azalea walked over to Lucky and woke him. She looked him in the eyes and said. I have a massage for your boss. Run. Run and never turn around. If I see you are anyone else that works for the Joker again I'll tear them into so many pieces the bodies will never be found. Do you understand fat man?

Lucky spat in her face. Go to hell you little bitch.

Azalea face contorted in anger. Her eyes split where she once had two bright sky blue eyes she now had four blood red eyes. She used her powers to brake his other wrist. Lucky screamed at the pain. You will deliver the massage word from word. She said in a demonic voice. She used her powers to shatter his right shoulder. And Lucky screamed again. Do you understand now?

Nightwing was frozen in fear by the brutality that she was showing.

BURN IN HELL YOU MONSTER!

I'll give you one more chance. You will deliver my massage to your boss or I'll carve it into your flesh and leave your corpse where all of Gotham will see it. Do you understand? She used her powers again to cast a spell to amplify the pain. He screamed louder then before. What I just did will not end until you deliver my massage. Any thing that touches you will cause you more pain. She put her finger on his forehead and he again screamed. Also the pain will multiply each and every time something touches you. Am I clear.

YES JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

Nightwing watched as lucky left. Felling sick at what he had just witnessed. Azalea what the hell? You just tortured a man. Sure he is a criminal but what you did to him I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Even the one sent to kidnap Starfire? Said Azalea her eyes now back to normal.

What are you talking about?

I used my powers to look into his mind. He was ordered to capture Starfire. So that the Joker could use her against you and you against Batman. And I can't let them get away with planning something like that. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it.

He would have failed. He wouldn't have able to take her.

Of course he would have failed. But the stress might have caused Starfire to miscarry my little brother or sister. And I won't forgive anyone who endangers him or her.

That won't stop the Joker from trying.

I know. That why I cast that spell to drive him back to the Joker. I'll be able to track him to where the Joker is hiding.

Come on let's go. There's someone I want to introduce you to.

The Joker sat on his throne inside of the Ace Chemical facility as Lucky gave him a massage. Well it looks like the bat has a new toy. He said after Lucky had finished giving his massage. And just as I lose one of my toys.

What do you mean Mr.. Joker who would dear take your toys.

I mean my dear Lucky. He said standing up from his throne and walking over to a lever. You failed your task. And he pulled the lever sending Lucky into a vat of acid that sit below the trap door where he was standing. The Joker laughed maniacally as Lucky screamed in pain. When the screaming stopped the Joker yield for Harley.

What is it Mr. J?

We need to find out who the bat's new toy is.

I'll get right on Mr. J.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:9 The Emergence Of Nightmare

It took several hours to reach the home of the person that Richard wished to introduce Azalea to. Azalea looked up at the mansion. Who lives hear?

My adoptive father by extent your grandfather. So be nice.

I'm always nice to people that haven't made me angry.

They walked up the ridiculously long driveway and finally reached the huge double doors. Richard rang the door bell. A very old man answered the door.

Ah master Dick it's good to see you pay a visit.

Azalea burst into a fit of laughter. You got that one right.

He got what right?

He called you Dick. And you are a dick.

I'm sorry Ms. I didn't noticed that master Dick had a guest. May I bold as to inquire of your name?

Oh sorry. My name is Azalea Roth. You can call me Azalea. And who might you be?

My name is Alfred Pennyworth. And you can call me Alfred.

Would Mr. Alfred be all right? My mom would livid if I didn't show respect for my elders.

Of course it would. What do we owe the pleasure of this visit master Dick.

Bruce wanted to meet my daughter.

Bruce. As in Bruce Wayne?

Yes. Said Richard.

Azalea started to walk away.

Where are you going?

I don't need another rich guy trying to recruit me for there own nefarious purposes.

What rich guy tried to recruit you? Asked Richard.

Azalea stopped and turned on him. Who do you think. Great detective my ass. I mean I lived in Metropolis and one of Superman's weaknesses happens to be magic. And I happen to be the most powerful sorceress on the planet. So you tell me who tried to recruit me. Who went so far as to have my best friend's father fired when I refused to "help" him.

Lex Luthor. Said Richard through clenched teeth. Azalea I promise that Bruce isn't like that filth. So please come inside and meet him.

My word may not mean much to you seeing that we just met. But I can assure you that master Bruce is nothing like Mr. Luthor.

Ok. But the moment something I don't like happens I'm out of hear. With her words they walked through the doors. After a brief walk through the mansion they came to a door. Alfred and Richard both stopped. Alfred knocked on the door three times. Come in came a deep and alluring voice. The three of them went into the room. Azalea saw a man sitting behind a exquisite desk made of ebony wood. She took a closer look at the man behind the desk. To say the man was to say that the biggest understatement ever.

Bruce I would like you to meet Azalea.

Ah. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Roth.

Please call me Azalea. She said the blush on her face so bright that she could be mistaken for a traffic light.

What happened to the if he tries to recruit me I'm out of here? Asked Richard.

That was before I got a look at him. The pictures in the magazines don't do him justice. I mean he's the most handsome man that I've ever seen.

The room erupted in a deep booming laughter. Richard looked shocked and Alfred looked amused.

What did I do? Azalea asked Richard.

Nothing. That's the first time I've heard him laugh.

Azalea looked over at Alfred. It has indeed been a long time since I've hared master Bruce laugh.

Azalea looked at Bruce. Mr. Wayne.

He stopped her with a raised hand. I will have none of that. You can call me Bruce.

Would Mr. Bruce be all right?

Yes that will do.

Mr. Bruce are you Batman?

The entire room froze. What makes you ask such a question? Asked Bruce.

For one you have the same chin as Batman. And Batman would have to be rely well funded to have all of those tools. And there are only three people in the world who could afford that. One would be Lex Luthor which I highly doubt. Next would be Steve Logan but again not very likely as he is the head of the Doom Patrol. And last and most likely would be you. You live in Gotham. Your head of Wayne enterprises so you would be able to afford the tools. And last the chin. From what I understand it's hereditary so you must be Batman that or you somehow have children that happen to be as tall as you. Are your farther had an illegitimate child on or very close to your birthday.

Call me impressed Azalea. Yes I'm Batman though I do not admit that lightly. I ask that you keep it to yourself.

Of course. I take it to my grave. I would like to ask a favor of you.

Ask your favor. I'll grant it if it's within my power.

I need help with my uniform.

What exactly do you need help with?

The uniform I designed uses nanites to fix itself as well as grow with me as I age. The nanites would also change the uniforms color to suit my needs. They would be powered by a small amount of my power in order to accomplish this. The problem is Cyborg and I couldn't get the nanites to stabilize for more then a minute.

And what makes you think that I could succeed where you have failed?

Your Batman. You do the impossible on a dally basis.

Bruce mouth turned at the corner at her words. Let me make some calls. I'll have an answer for you in a couple of hours. But may I ask why you want the nanites to feed off your powers?

When I become extremely angry I change. I become a monster driven by brutality. You can ask Richard about that. He's seen what I become.

Richard shivered at the memory of what she had done to Lucky.

What happen Richard? Asked Bruce.

One of the Joker's henchmen attacked her earlier today. It didn't turn out well for him. She broke both of his wrist along with one of his shoulders. And then cast a spell that amplified his pain. And any touch no matter how light caused an excruciating amount of pain.

And why did you torture him?

The guy planed on kidnapping Starfire. He would've failed but the stress may have made her lose the baby. And anyone who endangers my little brother or sister deserves much worse then what I did to him.

I see. So the nanites will feed off your anger.

Yes that's the portion of my power that I planed on feeding them.

Have you thought of training yourself to control your anger.

Yes but in the mean time the nanites will have to do.

Bruce picked up the phone that sit on his desk.

Yes hello to you to Mr. Fox. No I don't need anything for myself. Do you remember the nanite suit you made for me last year. I'm about to send you some plans I want to see if you can make the necessary modifications to a new suit. No no it wont be a bat suit. It's for Richard's daughter. Yes I guess you could say that I'm a grandfather. Great. When can I expect it. You always work fast Mr. Fox. Thank you.

Your uniform will be ready in the morning Azalea.

Wow. That's fast.

Yes Mr. Fox is the best tech expert at the Wayne tech lab. It also helps that I had something very similar made a while ago.

Thank you Mr. Bruce.

Your quite welcome. Do you plan on staying with Richard during your stay in Gotham?

I would like to get to know my father while I'm hear.

Richard why don't you go get Koriandr and we'll have a dinner party. And the three of you can stay hear for the night.

Richard left to get Starfire leaving Azalea in Bruce's capable hands.

After they had finished dinner they were sitting around the table. Alfred asked Azalea if she enjoyed the meal.

Yes Mr. Alfred the meal was delicious.

Yes I must agree the male was exquisite. Said Bruce.

They all went to bed after another fifteen minutes.

That night Azalea had a dream about a clown. The clown wore a purple suit and had an insane laugh. The clown was surrounded by bodies. The clown kicked the body closest to her with a flip the face of the body was reveled. DAD! The clown laughed and Azalea gave into the inferno that was her anger. I'll give you something to laugh about. Azalea woke in a cold sweat she went to the small balcony outside of her bedroom for some fresh air hopping that it would calm the anger slowly building in the pit of her stomach.

What are you doing up this time of night?

Azalea turned to see who had spoke. She saw Alfred on the balcony next to hers. I had a nightmare of a clown.

You don't like clowns I take it.

It's not that. It's that this clown took someone important away from me. And I gave into my anger I woke up as I did. I'm afraid of what I would do if something like that were to happen.

Dreams are just that. They can't harm you or your loved ones. They may upset us maybe even frighten us but it is always the monsters within us that give the greatest fear.

Your right. Thank you Mr. Alfred.

You're quite welcome.

Azalea returned to bed and slept without interruption. The next time she woke was to someone lightly shaking her shoulder.

Azalea get up. Come on your uniform is here.

She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. She heard the voice call out from behind her.

shouldn't you get dressed first?

She stopped and looked at herself. She was still in her pajamas. Crap I've got to change.

After she had changed she went down the stairs with Richard who had woken her. When they reached the office they had met Bruce in the day before Richard walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a copy of the book War And Peace opening a hidden door.

Come on.

Is this the Bat cave?

Yes. Now come on.

After a long descent they were in the Bat cave. In the middle of the cave stood Bruce with an unknown man.

You must be Azalea. Bruce has told me a lot about you.

You must be the infamous Mr. Fox. I've hard a great deal about you as well. Said Azalea while holding out her hand to Mr. Fox.

Mr. Fox took her hand with a smile. I've got something for you.

Azalea looked at the case on the floor. Is that my uniform?

Yes. But we couldn't do every thing in the plans. The nanites will feed off of your power but if the power should become to much for them they will shut themselves down.

May I see it?

Of course. Said Mr. Fox while opening the case.

The uniform was dark crimson. The color will change when you put it on. It will also resize it's self to your body.

You can put it on over there. Said Bruce pointing at a privacy barrier.

After Azalea had put her uniform on the color changed to a dark midnight black. While the gloves and boots had changed to a misty red. It is the perfect color for a Nightmare. She thought.

After she donned her uniform she went back to where the three others stood. Bruce looked at her.

Have you decided on a name yet. I'll need to register it with the league.

My hero name will be Nightmare.

Bruce looked at her for a moment. It suits you. From this day forth you shall be known as Nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:10 The Beginning Of Something More

Rachel and Jennifer were sitting on the couch in Rachel's house. Jennifer's head nestled into Rachel's neck.

I miss Azalea. Said Jennifer.

So do I. But she need this if nothing else she'll get to know her father.

Let's go out for dinner.

Where to?

Some place simple. Without a lot of people.

How about the three inn's.

Jennifer froze for a moment. That place takes weeks to get reservations. And I don't even have any formal wear hear.

Yes I know how long it takes to get reservations. And I hope you don't mind but I bought you a gown.

Why Ms. Roth if I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to butter me up. If you want me in the bed that bad all you had to do is ask.

I just felt like doing something nice for you. Now let's go get dressed. Your gown is in the guest room.

Why don't we get dressed together?

Because I would like to make it to the restaurant on time. And if we are naked in the same room together we won't be on time.

Jennifer laughed so you won't be able to keep your hands off of me.

That's right. Now let's get dressed. After Rachel watched Jennifer go into the guest room she went into her room. She got dressed in a black gown with a slit that went up to her right knee. She had on black pumps. She walked over to her night stand and picked up a small black box and put it in her silver evening handbag.  
She walked out of the room and what she saw made her hart skip a beat. Jennifer was in a long cherry red gown with a slit up to her left knee. She had on pumps that matched her gown. You look absolutely stunning.

You don't look bad yourself.

Are you ready to go. Our ride should be here any second.

Why do we need someone to give us a ride when you could just teleport us there and back?

Just for tonight I wanted to be normal. Secretly she wanted tonight to be as romantic as possible.

Their ride arrived just a few moments latter and both of them left the house. Jennifer froze when she saw the ride. A white limousine was waiting on them. Ree what's going on?

I thought it would be nice to arrive in style.

How can you afford this?

An old friend is helping me out for the night.

Do I know this friend? Asked Jennifer with suspicion evident in her voice.

Why Ms. Summers you sound jealous.

Of course I'm jealous. I mean I can't give you the things you deserve. But you know someone who can.

You've given me what I've always wanted. Something that no amount of money could ever buy.

And what would that be?

Acceptance. You've accepted me for what I am. You didn't look at the part of me that is a demon you only saw the person that I am.

Jennifer looked at Rachel the tears slowly building. How can you make everything you say sound like it was written by a poet.

After they got into the limousine Jennifer asked. So who your friend? And why would he help you like this?

He owns the three inn's you might get to meet him tonight. And as for why he would help me you'll have to ask him.

The limousine quickly made it's way through Jump city. They soon arrived at the three inn's. When they entered the three inn's Jennifer noticed that the restaurant was empty except for a waiter. Ree why is this place empty?

I asked the owner for a private reservation.

Ah Ms. Roth your table is ready. Said the waiter. The owner will be right with you.

So he's hear? Asked Jennifer good I get to meet the guy making moves on my girl.

Raven it's good to see you again.

Jennifer recognized the voice instantly. She turned to see the owner of the voice. She barely recognized the man that stood before her. His long hair had been cut and his beard was gone. Mammoth you own the three inn's.

Yes I hope that you like the service.

You've certainly changed Mammoth. Said Jennifer.

I know I was shocked when I saw him like this.

How did you come to own the three inn's? Asked Jennifer.

My father died and left it to me.

I'm sorry to hear that.

Enough of this depressive topic. It's time to get on with the evening. He signaled the waiter to come take their orders.

Rachel ordered the grilled salmon in orange sauce and Jennifer ordered the seared tuna in lemon sauce. A man played a violin while they ate. After the meal was finished Rachel reached into her bag.

I have something to ask you.

What is it Ree?

Rachel got up and walked over to Jennifer left hand side and knelt down. She opened the small black box revealing a diamond ring. Will you marry me?

Jennifer put her hands over her mouth tears slowly building in her pink eyes. After she recovered from her shock she launched herself at Rachel wrapping her in a tight embrace. Yes a thousand times yes. Rachel put the ring on her left hand. Mammoth walked over to them with a big smile on his face.

I'm happy for both of you. But Raven if you hurt her you'll have me to answer to got that.

You even try to lay a hand on my Ree and you'll hav-

Mammoth cut her off. Let me guess I'll have you to answer to.

No you'll have Azalea to answer to.

Who's that?

You remember me telling you that I had a daughter.

And that kid is scary when she's mad.

She can't be that bad.

She nearly killed Changeling and Rose.

Someone doing that to Changeling doesn't surprise me he's always so full of himself. But Rose that a different story.

Yea I had Cyborg record that fight. You should come over when Azalea get's back from Gotham and we can all watch it together.

Sure thing. Give me a call when your ready.

After their talk with Mammoth Jennifer Asked. Your place or mine?  
Why not our place?

What do you mean?

You will be moving in with Azalea and I.

Will Azalea be alright with that. For that matter will she be alright with us being engaged.

She's the one who picked out the ring.

Alright then let's go home.

The moment they walked into their house Jennifer attacked Rachel lips with her own. Clothes off now.

Shouldn't we go to our room first.

Then hurry up. I don't want to wait any longer then I have to.

Jennifer unzipped Rachel's gown and slid it off her shoulders. Rachel did the same to Jennifer. Jennifer attacked Rachel's lips again she backed her to their bed. Rachel fell on the bed pulling Jennifer down with her. Jennifer kissed Rachel's neck slowly working her way down when she reached Rachel's breast she took her right nipple into her mouth. Rachel moaned in pleasure as she felt Jennifer's tongue flick over her hardened nipple. Jennifer moved her right hand down Rachel's stomach.

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling the familiar weight of Jennifer's head on her shoulder and her arm across her chest. She looked over at her fiance. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to the most beautiful woman on the planet. And Azalea was coming home tomorrow. I couldn't be any happyier she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:11 The End Of An Era

Today was Azalea last day in Gotham. She would never forget her time with her father and grandfather. I mean how many people can say. I been on patrol with Batman and Nightwing. She was going to miss being in Gotham. Sure it may smell like raw sewage but she had family that she loved hear. But she also misses her mother.  
She was out alone on her last night in Gotham Batman have deemed ready to handle the area with the lowest crime rate. And nothing was happening and she was getting bored.

All this time hearing how dangerous the Joker is. HA! If you ask me the Joker is a joke. His sorry ass is so scared of Batman he won't even come out of his hole.

You better watch your mouth or Mr. J will be mad.

Azalea quickly turned to see who had snuck up on her. And had to keep herself from laughing. Who are you? Jester girl are something.

The name is Harley Quinn. And Mr. J wants me to bring you to him.

Who wants me and for what reason?

Didn't you hear me. I said Mr. J as in the Joker.

Then you should have brought an army. Said Nightmare a sadistic smile starting to run across her face. I finally get to have some fun she thought.

You don't get it sugar you're coming with me whether you like it or not. Said Harley while pulling out a small silver canister. No come on if you know what's good for you.

Azalea used her powers to take the canister from Harley and then crush it into a pea sized ball.

Hay that's mine.

Not anymore you pathetic excuse of a villain. She then used her powers to grab her by the ankles and roughly snatch her into the air and pull her face to face.

Harley gave a victory cry and sprayed Azalea in the face with some of the Joker's laughing gas. Now you're in for it you'll laugh until you pass out. The gas cleared and Harley saw the little girl standing there with the same smile on her face.

That might have worked if I were human. Said Nightmare sadly for you I'm not.

Harley looked at the small girl and saw her uniform change colors. From black with misty red gloves and boots to fiery red. If your not human then what are you?

I'm the nightmare that haunts the dark recesses of your mind. And you just made me angry. Nightmare put the palm of her left hand on Herley's forehead. And started to look at her memories from the very first momnet she met the Joker. After she had what she wanted she removed her hand.

What did you do to me?

I took the Joker's location from your mind. Now I have to punish you for making me angry. After a moment of thought she said yes that will do. She used her powers to cast a spell. If you get within ten feet of the Joker you'll feel as if your body is being ripped apart. You'll never to be able to hold the man you love again.

A look of horror came upon Harley's face. No you can't do that. Batman would never do something like that.

I'm not Batman you stupid woman. I'm Nightmare. She raised her left hand and hit Harley on the right side of her face knocking her then called Batman.

Nightmare to Batman.

Batman here. What do you need?

I've got Harley Quinn here. Someone should pick her up before I take things to far.

Are you alright?

Yes I'm fine. I also know where the Joker is hiding.

Stay there I'll be there in a moment.

After Batman got there and took Harley to Arkham Asylum he took Nightmare back to the Batcave. What happened?

I was watching the street for any crime like you taught me. When the jester came up from behind me. She told me that the Joker wanted to see me. I told her she should have brought an army. After a brief struggle I subdued her and looked at her memories so I could find the Joker. Then I cast a spell on her making it where she could never get within ten feet of the Joker again. Then I knocked her out and called you.

What happens if she goes within ten feet of the Joker.

She will feel as if her body is being ripped apart.

What you did is torture.

Do you know how the Joker got her to follow him in the first place?

What's that got to do with torturing her?

I saw her memories. He injected her with something the first time they met. I don't know what but it made her fall in love with him. What I did isn't torture. I gave her life back. The pain will override the drug then she will remember herself not what the Joker has made of her.

I see. Then you did her a great kindness it may hurt but it will end. When will the spell end?

When she no longer sees the Joker as her only reason to live the spell will end.

Where is the Joker?

He's at Ace chemicals plant. In a room that he sealed off from the rest of the plant. There are three men watching the door. And another seventy-five inside the plant not including the Joker before you reach the door. And an alarm that goes off if any of the doors or windows are opened from the outside.

It seems he's upgraded his security.

There is a way in but you won't like it.

What way would that be?

I teleport us into the plant and open a window. My uniform will hide me until I let you in. Then we sneak into the sealed off section and take the Joker down.

Your right I don't like it. The Joker is a dangerous enemy.

None of his little toys will work on me because of my demon blood.

How do you know?

Harley tried to use some gas on me. But my demon blood counteracted it. The acid he likes to use won't burn me because my demon blood will burn it before it can harm me. And I already know every trap he has set up thanks to Harley's memories.

The Bat-Wave flashed with an incoming call from Commissioner Gordon. Batman answered the call. Commis-.

He was cut off by the Joker. Well well Bats it looks like you have something that belongs to me.

And what would that be.

Why Harley Of course I want her back. And if I don't get her back the good Commissioner won't be havening a good night. So you will bring her to me within two hours. The Joker ended the call before Batman could answer.

Where are you going? Asked Nightmare.

To go rescue the Commissioner.

I got a better plan.

And what would that be?

Let's give him what he wants. Nightmare used her powers to cast a spell that transformed herself into a perfect replica of Harley Quinn. Well what do you think Bats? Pretty good huh?

Let's go. We're running out of time. But first I'll have to tie you up.

The Batmobile reached Ace chemicals plant in under half an hour. Joker I have Harley where's the Commissioner. The door opened.

The Commissioner was dragged out by a guy that kind of looked like lucky only his suit was different. Nightmare had to shuffle through Harley's memories to find his name. Happy that's his name.

Happy threw the Commissioner at Batman's feet. The boss says to take him and go.

Batman picked up the Commissioner and put him in the Batmobile then he hared Nightmare's voice in his mind. Don't worry Batman just be ready. Ok he thought I'll leave it up to you then.

Batman scanned the Commissioner for bugs. When he found none he called Nightwing.

Don't talk we don't have the time. Just do as I say. Get to the Ace chemicals plant and wait for the don't be seen. I'll explain the situation when I join you. Batman drove toward the east end police station when the Commissioner asked. How could you hand him what he wants?

I didn't. The person you saw wasn't Harley Quinn.

For a moment the Commissioner looked dumbfounded. Then who is it?

Her name is Nightmare.

That doesn't answer my question. Who is this person.

This doesn't leave the Batmobile. Can you agree to that?

Yes I can. You know that I would never hold anything against you.

Batman reached up to his hood and pulled it off revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. She my granddaughter.

The Commissioner was shocked to find out that Bruce Wayne was the Batman. Then Bruce's words reached him. Wait how old is she?

She's ten.

How on earth could you send a ten year old little girl in there alone with that maniac?

First that ten year old little girl is possibly the only person who could defeat Superman without breaking a sweat. Second I'm more worried about what's she going to do to the Joker.

How could a little girl defeat Superman?

Her father is human. Her mother is an Azarathian. Her mother father was the lord of that realm when her mother killed him all of his power went to her first born which was Nightmare. She's faster then the Flash and stronger then Superman and she obviously use magic. If the Joker manages to make her angry it won't turn out well for him. She may decide to send him to her mother's home realm which as I understand is where the tales of hell came from.

So she's one quarter demon?

Yes. Said Bruce as he pulled up to the police station. Now I've got to go and keep her from killing the Joker.

Nightwing stood outside of the Ace chemicals plant waiting for Batman. He knew by the men standing outside of the door that the Joker was here. Batman could handle the Joker by himself. So why does he need me here? As if in an answer to his thoughts Batman appeared to his left.

What's going on?

Earlier tonight Nightmare fought Harley Quinn and defeated her. When the Joker learned that Harley was in custody he adopted the Commissioner and demanded that I give Harley back to him. Nightmare was there when the Joker made his demanded and cast a spell to make herself appear as Harley and took her place.

So Azalea is in there with that psychopath? How could you of all people let her go in there? You know what he's capable of.

She has Harley's memories she knows how to act like her. And none of his gas or acid will work on her because of her demon blood. I'm more worried about what she's going to do to the Joker. She holds him responsible for planning to kidnap Koriandr. Frankly I fell sorry for him.

And why is that?

You know where Raven is. You Know what Azalea is. She could give him a thousand years of unimaginable torture in the span of just a few seconds.

Nightwing flinched as the memories of what she did to Lucky came back to him. Your right she can take care of herself. But we have to stop her from going to far. What are we waiting for? Let's get in there and get this over with.

We have to wait for her signal.

And what is the signal?

We'll know it when it happens.

Nightmare recognize the clown from her dream. The purple suit the green hair and the psychopathic smile. Her anger instantly shot up the nanites just managing to hold it at bay. Happy who was still with her said. Mr. Joker Harley is back sir.

I can see that you buffoon. Now leave us we have things to discuss.

Happy left the room and the Joker walked over to Nightmare. My dear Harley I hope they didn't harm you to much.

Not at all Mr. J.

Good now what did you think of the Bats new toy. Then slapped her on the ass and turned away from her.

How dear you touch me without my permission you pathetic excuse of a clown.

The Joker turned around to see that in Harley's place stood the little girl that Lucky had described. Well now what do we have here?

Your worst fucking nightmare.

A little girl such as yourself should watch her mouth. Then the Joker pulled out a water gun that had acid in it.

Nightmare didn't give him the chance to use the toy. She used her powers to take the toy from him and throw it into the wall behind her.

Just then Happy came back in and saw the little girl. Hay ge-.

Happy never had the chance to finish his sentence. He was thrown through the wall that was behind the Joker he landed on the street. The Joker watched him fall. Oooooh your a violent one the Joker turned around to face the girl only to find her in his face. She grabbed him by his wrist and threw him into a wall. The Joker looked at the small girl and then noticed that the water gun she had taken was sitting next to him. He picked it and hid it under him. Nightmare slowly walked over to the Joker.

You know I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces. She bent over to pick him up. The Joker squirted her in the face with the water gun and laughed.

I hate it when people think they've won.

The Joker looked at her to see the acid was running down her face as it were water. What in the hell are you? Asked the Joker with a voice that was trembling in fear.

My people have gone by many names. We've been called gods, fallen angels but you may know us as demons. Seeing the look on his face she said. Yes the demon that rule over hell. But we don't refer to it as such. We call our home Azarath. Though from the descriptions of my mother hell is very much like Azarath. I wouldn't really know for I haven't been to either place. The Joker watched as she vanished from sight only to reappear just inches in front of him. Before he could react she wrapped her hands around his throat. Ordinarily I would kill you with my powers. But I wish to fell your life slip away. To watch as the light of life leaves your eyes. The Joker for the first time in his life wished Batman would show up.

Nightwing and Batman where waiting for the signal when they hard a loud crash come from the top floor of the plant. Batman saw someone falling. He used his grappling gun to get to the falling person in time. Once he had saved the person he realized that it was Happy. Nightwing joined him.

Was that the signal?

Let's go find out. Said Batman using his grappling gun to get to window that Happy had fallen out of. Nightwing followed with his own grappling gun. They reached the broken window at the same time. When they came to a stop they both realized that it wasn't a window but a concrete wall that Happy went through. They both stepped through the hole in the wall at the same time. They saw Nightmare choking the Joker. His hands on her wrist and his legs flailing trying to free himself.

Nightmare stop you'll kill him. Said Nightwing.

That's the idea. He deserves to die for what he has done. For what he was planning to do to my little brother or sister.

He's not worth the blood that would be on your hands. Said Batman.

The hell he's not. It'll be my pleasure to have his blood on my hands.

Azalea please don't do this. Please don't become like him. Said Nightwing.

A single tear rolled down her right cheek. She loosened her hold on the Joker's throat. She stood up and faced them. Nightwing could see that she was on the verge of tears. Please don't hate me she said. Nightwing ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

I could never hate you.

The Joker was coughing when Batman walked over to him. The Joker looked up at him.

Please take me to Arkham or anywhere I'll be safe from her. Please don't let me be taken to hell by that demon.

You want to go back to Arkham.

Yes and I'll never escape again if you promise that she won't come anywhere near me.

What did you do to him? Asked Nightwing.

While I was choking him I used my powers to show him Azarath. I told him that what awaited him when he died. That he would be tortured to death only to be reborn to die in unimaginable pain. He felt every thing that he saw.

What did he do to deserve that?

He planed to use my little sister as a sexual plaything. And he planed to make my little brother a copy of himself.

We should get out of hear. Said Batman. I'll take the Joker to Arkham you two should go home and get some sleep.

They all left for there destinations. Richard and Azalea left for Richard and Koriandr's apartment. Today had been trying and they where looking forward to a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:12 Homecoming

Azalea woke up the next morning feeling happy that her family was no longer in danger from the Joker. She could go hone knowing that psycho would never trouble anyone again. She got out of the bed and went into the kitchen where Koriandr was making breakfast. Smells good. What are you making.

Eggs and bacon with toast.

Azalea noticed the mix of emotions coming from Koriandr. Did I do something wrong?

Koriandr turned around to face Azalea. Koriandr had tears in her eyes. Thank you she said.

For what?

Your father told me what you did to the Joker. I'm touched that you would protect your unborn sibling.

You don't have to thank me. I was just doing what comes natural for a big sister.

Koriandr walked over to Azalea and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Do you really have to go home today?

To tight I can't breathe.

After Koriandr loosened her hold Azalea said. Yes I have to go home today. I miss my mom and Jennifer.

When will you leave?

After lunch. I want to go say goodbye to dad and granddad.

Azalea left the apartment for Wayne tech tower where she knew her father was the vice president. Once she was outside she teleported to the lobby of Wayne tech tower. The receptionist was shocked to see her appear out of thin air. Azalea walked up to the shocked woman and said. I would like to see Richard Grayson please.

After the receptionist had recovered she asked. Do you have an appointment?

No.

Then you'll need to come back when you do.

Would you please just call up and tell him that Azalea is hear?

After a moment of hesitation the receptionist picked up the phone. Yes Mr. Grayson there is a small girl hear to see you. Yes she says her name is Azalea. Oh I didn't know I'll send her up right away. Forgive my earlier rudeness. I didn't know that you are Mr. Grayson daughter.

It's quite alright. He didn't know about me until a few months ago.

May I ask who is your mother?

My mom's name is Rachel Roth. Can you tell me which my dad is on.

He's on the twenty-third floor.

Thank you. Said Azalea while heading to the elevator.

The elevator seemed to go on forever. And all the while it played the most annoying music that she had ever listened to. When the elevator came to a stop Azalea gladly disembarked the torture device. That's it I'm teleporting out of hear I will not ride that thing again. She found her father's office without any difficulty. His secretary had been alerted to her arrival. Go on in Mr. Grayson is expecting you.

Thank you. Said Azalea.

She walked through the rose wood door. Richard was setting behind a elegant cherry wood desk. What can I do for you Azalea?

Nothing I'm just hear to say I'm going home today.

Do you really have to go today.

Yes. I've been gone for three days and I miss mom and Jenn. Plus I want to see how she liked the ring I picked out.

What? Your mom proposed to Jennifer?

I picked out the ring with mom the day before I came to Gotham. So I Don't know yet.

If she did give me a call so Koriandr and I can congratulate them.

Sure thing. By the way is granddad hear?

No he's at his house. Why?

I just want to thank him and say goodbye.

Ah. I'll walk you down to the lobby.

There no need I'll just teleport to his house.

Are you sure?

I will not ride that elevator again. The music nearly drove me crazy.

Richard stood up and walked around his desk. He hugged Azalea and she hugged him back. I'm going to miss you.

I'm going to miss you to dad.

Richard backed away and watched Azalea teleport to Bruce's house.

Azalea arrived at the front door of the Wayne manor and rang the doorbell. After a few moments Alfred answered the door. Ah Ms. Azalea it's good to see you again. What can I do for you today?

Is granddad hear?

Why yes he is. I believe he's in his office.

May I see him?

If you wish. Follow me if you will.

Azalea followed Alfred to the study. It was the same office that she had first met Bruce in.

Bruce looked up and saw Azalea. Hello Azalea.

Hay granddad.

What can I do for you today?

I came to thank you for your help with my uniform. And to say that I'm going home today.

Can't you stay a couple of days longer?

No I miss my mom and Jenn.

Who is Jenn?

My mom's girlfriend.

Do you need a ride back to Jump city?

No I'll just teleport to Titans tower. By the way has the Joker tried to escape.

Bruce laughed. He won't even get close to his cell door. You really scared him.

I guess I'll see you latter granddad.

You welcome here anytime.

I'll keep that in mind. And with that she teleported back to Koriandr and Richard's apartment to retrieve her bags. After she went to find Koriandr.

I thought you left already. Said Koriandr.

I left my bags here. And it would be rude if I didn't come and say goodbye to you while I was here.

Koriandr started to cry as she got up and lightly hugged her. I'll miss you.

I'll miss you to Koriandr.

Come back soon ok.

I'll try.

Azalea then teleported to the common room of Titans tower. The room was dark she went on alert mode. She thought back to the Joker. How the plant was dark just like this room. She heard something move to her left. Without hesitation she used all of her speed to grab who are what ever was moving. She then threw what ever it was into the wall.

I thought I taught you what happens to people who mess with me or my family you fucking clown. She rushed to the thing that had hit the wall. As she reached whatever it was the lights came on. She was looking down at a green turtle.

Changeling?

Azalea calm down.

She turned around to see had spoken. Mom what's going on.

We where trying to throw you a surprise party but you went all psycho on us. Said Changeling.

Sorry about that.

Why are you so jumpy? Asked Cyborg.

You would be jumpy to if you had to fight the Joker.

Why did your father let you fight the Joker? Asked Rachel. That psycho is dangerous.

First dad didn't let me. In fact he didn't even know about it until it was to late. Second according to Batman the Joker isn't dangerous anymore.

So you just sought out a fight with the most dangerous criminal in Gotham. Said Rachel her voice growing angry.

No. Just let me explain.

They all sit on the couch. We're waiting. Said Rachel sitting next to Jennifer.

First one of the Joker's henchmen attacked me the moment I arrived in Gotham. I learned of his orders from the Joker. To kidnap Starfire so he could use her against dad and Batman. So I gave him a massage to give to the Joker. To leave Gotham and never return. Next Harley Quinn attacked me and said that the Joker wanted me to come with her to meet him. I defeated her and cast a spell that won't let her get within ten feet of the Joker without felling like her body is being ripped apart. Then Batman took her to Arkham asylum. Then the Joker kidnapped Commissioner Gordon and the Joker demanded that Batman give her to him in exchange for the Commissioner. I cast a spell to make myself appear to be Harley and told Batman to give him me instead. Then the Joker slapped me on the but thinking that I was Harley. I lost my temper and we fought. I was choking him I was going to kill him for what he planed to do with my little half brother or sister. I wanted him to surfer so I cast a spell that showed him Azarath and the tortures that awaited him and made him fell every second of them. Then dad and Batman came and saved me from myself. Now the Joker is so afraid of me that he won't even approach his cell door.

Wow the Joker afraid never thought I see the day. Said Cyborg. Just out of curiosity. What did he plan to do with the kid?

If it were to be a girl. He was going to use her as a sexual plaything. If it were a boy. He was going to turn him into a copy of himself.

Then he got off light. Said Rose.

Guys incase you forgot we're supposed to be having a party. Said Changeling.

Azalea looked at Jennifer's left hand and noticed the ring. Do you like the ring?

Yes. I love it. I hear that you wanted your mom to propose to me.

Yep.

Why?

Your the first person that my mom has dated that I like. And I want us to be a family.

Jennifer hugged Azalea. Then we'll be the happiest family ever.

We'll have to set a date. Said Rachel.

How about July 19th?

Works for me. Said Azalea.

Of course it does. It's your birthday after all. Said Rachel.

Oh I've got to call dad.

Why?

I promised to tell him if Jenn accepted your proposal.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:13 Surprises

It was a bright June morning as Rachel woke. She looked over to Jennifer's side of their bed only to find it empty. She reached out with her mind to find her in the kitchen with Azalea. She smiled ant the thought of her fiancee and daughter. I wonder what they could be up to. She slowly got out of bed and crept down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen door she stopped and listened to what they were planning.

What if she gets mad? What if she doesn't want me anymore?

Your being crazy Jenn. Mom loves you she won't mad at you for wanting something.

How do you know she won't hate me? I mean it's not every day someone comes up to you and says. Hay let's have a baby.

You will only know if you ask her.

That's the part I'm worried about. I mean what if she doesn't want to have a baby with me. I don't think anyone would want to have a baby with an ex villain.

Look if you don't ask by the end of the day I'll tell her about this little discussion.

Ok I'll bring it up.

You don't have to. Said Rachel.

Azalea and Jennifer turned to face Rachel. How long have you been there?

Since what if she gets mad. Said Azalea.

Wait you knew she was there?

Yep. Now you don't have to worry about telling her. Mom's eavesdropping habits did it for you.

Jennifer turned to Rachel. Please don-

She was cut off by Rachel's lips on hers.

And that's my cue to get out of here before my fragile mind sees something that it can't unsee. I'll be at Titans tower if you guys need me.

Rachel and Jennifer watched as Azalea teleported away. Jennifer looked at Rachel. I guess we have some things to talk about.

Let's start with you thinking that I would be mad about you wanting a baby.

I thought that you would think that you weren't enough for me. That you would think that I wanted to go out and jump the first guy I saw. And that you would hate me for wanting a baby that wouldn't be yours.

Your wrong about two things. First I would never hate you for something like that. Rachel let the room sit in silence while her words settled.

And what is the second thing I got wrong?

We could have a baby together.

Jennifer was stunned by Rachel's words. What do you mean have a baby together?

Rachel face was flushed. I could use my powers to impregnate you with my genes.

How would it be done?

I would focus my powers on your womb and inplant you with my DNA. It could be done right here in the kitchen.

Why Ms. Roth your feeling frisky today. I mean having sex in the kitchen. What has gotten into you?

We don't have to have sex. All I have to do is place my hand over your womb.

Could you do it during sex?

Yes the emotions given off during sex would conception that much easier. It will also intensify the emotions.

Then we're going up stairs right now.

Ok but I have to ask. What makes you want a baby so bad?

I had a dream last night that I got pregnant. And I don't want that dream to fade. I want a second dream to come true.

Second. What's the first dream to come true. Said Rachel while walking up the stairs behind Jennifer.

Being with you. I've told you that I've had a crush on you since we first met.

Azalea was in the garage with Cyborg helping him update his baby AKA the T-car.

Could you hand me the fifteen millimeter wrench.

Sure here you go.

Thanks. So what's your mom and Jenn up to today.

I don't want to think about it.

They aren't fighting are they?

I think they're going to need a private day.

Why's that?

Jenn wants a baby. And I don't want to be there when my mom tells her that she can get her pregnant.

Cyborg hit his head on the hood when he jerked at the news. What? How's she going to do that? I mean they're both women.

Cy think for a minute. You've met my mom's dad.

Your right. He must've used his powers to impregnate your grandmother.

Yep demons can use their powers to procreate with other species.

How about we go take my baby for a test drive.

Sure. We can get Terra and Changeling and go out for Pizza my treat.

Are you sure about that? You've seen how much I eat.

Yes just let me change into my uniform and we can go.

I'll call Terra and Changeling and see if they can make it.

That was amazing. Said Jennifer.

Yes it was.

So when do you think we'll know if it worked.

I can already since the baby in your womb. You should start felling in in the next few weeks.

How can you since the baby already?

Because I used my powers I can since the baby. It's a way for demons to know if their mate is in danger.

I can't imagine Trigon caring for his mates.

Not all demons are like him. That's why he was forced my mother to conceive me. So I could open a portal to this dimension. The other demons were growing sick of his ways.

How many women did he force to have his children.

One for each of the seven deadly sins. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride.

Witch one are you? No let me guess. Your Lust.

No I'm not Lust.

Then you have to be Envy.

Nope I'm not Envy either.

Well I know your not Greed or Gluttony. So that leaves Wrath and Pride. You can be wrathful but you have a lot of pride in yourself. Your Pride.

Yea I'm Pride. Come on let's get up and go get something to eat.

How about we go out for pizza.

Sure it'll be nice to have pizza without Cyborg and Changeling arguing about what to get on the pizza for once.

They got out of the bed and got dressed. Rachel was wearing a dark blue tank top and a pair of black jeans with her black combat boots. Jennifer had on a pink t shirt with the word lucky across the chest and a pink and black mini skirt and leggings that matched her skirt and pink and blue tennis shoes. They left the house and were near the pizza place when they hard.

Vegetarian.

No meat lovers.

Both of shut up right now? Said Azalea.

Rachel groaned I guess it was to much too much to ask for.

Why don't we crash the party? I'm sure Azalea would appreciate the help.

A grin grew across Rachel face as she reached out with her mind to tell Azalea and Terra to step away from the table. Azalea and Terra both left the table without Cyborg or Changeling noticing that they had left. Once the two were away from the table a bottle of barbecue sauce exploded covering both Cyborg and Changeling in it's contents.

Dude not cool Azalea.

It wasn't me.

They hard someone laughing from behind them. They all turned around to see Rachel and Jennifer. Rachel was doubled over with laughter. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.

Changeling looked at Rachel shocked to see her laugh. Oh so you think that's funny. Said Changeling picking up some of the sauce and throwing it at Rachel. The sauce never made it to her. Azalea opened a portal in front of her mother that sent the sauce into the back of his head.

You can't do that in a food fight.

Sit down or your sleeping on the couch tonight. Said Terra.

Yes ma'am. I won't do it again.

I thought the two of you would be locked you would be locked up in your bedroom today. Said Cyborg.

Azalea. You told them. Said Rachel and Jennifer in unison.

No only Cy.

Told us what? Asked Terra.

Jennifer leaned over and whispered in Rachel ear. Should we tell them?

Only if you want to she whispered back.

Jennifer thought for a moment and then said. I'm pregnant.

You mean Raven let you sleep with some guy. So who is the unlucky guy? Asked Changeling.

I'm the "unlucky guy". Said Rachel.

What how did you two? My brain hurts.

That's what you get for thinking. Said Azalea.

You remember Trigon. How do you think he impregnated Raven's mom? Asked Cyborg.

I thought he could change hi size or something.

He used hi powers to force my mother to conceive me. I did much the same with Jenn. Well except for the force part.

So your going to be a dad wait a mom no wait a daom.

Yes I'm going to be a father. And if you say one more word I do the same to Terra. While Rachel was say that she spoke with Terra and Jennifer with her mind. I'm not really going to do that. I just want him to shut his big mouth.

And I might let her. Said Terra. I mean if you keep pissing her off I'll have to stop her from killing you some how.

Azalea laughed out loud at the sight of Changeling turning a pale green. Don't worry Changeling she can't impregnate her.

And why is that? Asked Rachel.

You can't impregnate an already pregnant woman. Can you?

Terra looked at Azalea looked at Azalea. How did you know?

I thought there was something wrong with you when the two got here so I read your mind.

So I'm going to be a dad. Said Changeling with a big smile on his face.

Yes I didn't tell you because I thought I would lose this one to.

You won't lose this one. Said Azalea.

And how do you know that? Asked Terra

When I read your mind I saw the worry and what was causing it. So surrounded the baby with a magical barrier that will protect the baby from your powers and all but the strongest of blows.

Terra had tears running down her cheeks. Thank you she said as she hugged Azalea.

Don't thank me yet. You'll have to get me or my mom to change the magic as the baby grows and that will be painful. I'm sorry you'll have to fell the pain but it was the only way that I could think of to help you. Said Azalea looking down at her feet.

Don't you dare feel sorry for helping us. Said Changeling.

Yea you've given us the greatest gift anyone has ever given. Said Terra while hugging her.

Just out of curiosity how much pain are we talking about? Asked Cyborg.

If I had to put a number on it like they do at the hospital. It will be an eleven out of a possible ten. Said Rachel. There is a way to skip the pain. But the two of you will have to move into Titans tower. And so will we she said looking at Azalea and Jennifer.

What's the way your talking about? Asked Changeling.

I don't care I'll do it.

Terra we should go back to Titans tower and talk about this. Said Rachel.

Fine but it won't change my mind. I want this baby. I don't care what I have to go through to have this baby.

After they got back to Titans tower Changeling asked. How can she skip the pain of you and Azalea changing the barrier?

I'll put her in a magical induced coma while I change the barrier. She won't fell the pain but she'll have to stay under constant observation.

Why would I have to stay under observation?

If the magic senses that the baby is in danger it will make the baby grow faster. The baby could go through nine months of growth in a couple of weeks.

Would the baby's mind be affected by the growth?

His or her mind would be that of a normal newborn.

So the baby won't have a body that's out outgrown his or her mind?

No. The magic will age his or hers minds at the same time. It will be as if time has passed by normally for the baby.

Then I'll do it.

Don't I get a say in this? Asked Changeling.

I want this baby. Your baby if this will allow me to have the baby I will do it with or without your blessing.

Would she be alright? Changeling asked Rachel.

Of course she would. Do you honestly think that I would let any thing happen to someone I consider a sister?

Your right Ree. I'm sorry I'm just worried about Terra.

Every thing will be alright Gar. Said Terra. The baby and I will both be fine.

So when should we start? Asked Changeling.

Right away. Said Rachel.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:14 The Logan's

Rachel and Azalea sit beside Terra's bed in the infirmary. It has only been one week and four days since Azalea had used her powers to keep Terra's baby safe. And Rachel had been right. The magic had sensed that Terra's power was a danger to the baby. The magic was making the baby grow faster each day. Terra was only one month one week and four days along and she looked like she was at least seven months along. Rachel was currently reshaping the magical barrier around the baby. Terra was in a magical coma to stop the pain. This was the third time in two days that Rachel had to reshape the barrier.

That should do it for now.

I wish we could help her more then we are.

So do I Azal. But if we do any more then we already have we'll hurt her and the baby.

I wish I had know that this would happen when I used my powers to "help" her.

We already told you that you did the right thing. Said Changeling having come into the room. If you didn't do it she would have lost the baby. It would have broken her to lose this baby.

I know but I still feel guilty. About all the pain she has to go through. The coma may keep the biggest part of the pain away but when she wakes up she'll feel like her intestines have been ripped out and then put back in the wrong order.

I'm going to say something that you'll never hear me say again. And if you tell anyone I'll deny that I said it. Your my hero.

How am I your hero?

You have the power to declare yourself a god. You could rule over us. And if you did there is nobody that could oppose you. But you choose to stand with us instead of above us. That takes wisdom and courage to stand with people who you know that you could crush them as if they were nothing more then dry leaves under your boots.

Rachel and Azalea were both shocked. Not only at his words but at the seriousness in his voice. Thanks Changeling I needed that.

You've earned the right to call me by my name.

What do you mean earned?

I only let people I trust completely call me by my name. You've earned my trust by protecting my kid before he or she is even born.

Well thanks Garfield.

So Ree how long do you think Terra has to go before she has the baby?

Three days five at the most. Any more then that we'll have to induce labor.

So in five days I'll be a dad. Said Garfield with a big smile on his face.

Let's hope for three or four. The baby might be to big to deliver naturally if the pregnancy goes on any longer then five days.

Ok I get it. Do you thing Terra will be alright.

She'll be fine you don't have to worry. I'm going to go get some sleep you should go get some sleep to Azalea.

What about Terra. Someone has to watch over her.

I'll do it. Said Garfield. It's my watch anyway.

Ok but you better wake us if anything happens.

The next three days passed as usual. Rachel would change the shape of the barrier two sometimes three times a day. Terra looked like she was nine months along even though she was only One month two weeks along. I don't like this Terra.

What's wrong? Asked Terra.

Nothing but if you've haven't gone into labor within the day. I think we should induce labor.

Will it hurt the baby?

No. The baby will be fine.

What will happen if we don't induce labor?

Your life along with the baby's will be in danger. By this time tomorrow the baby will to big to deliver naturally.

Are there any other options?

I could stop the spell that Azalea used. But then your powers will treat the baby as a threat.

When can we induce labor?

If you haven't gone into labor by 6:00 am tomorrow morning we'll have to induce labor.

I don't think we'll have to induce labor. My water just broke.

Rachel looked down and saw that Terra's water had broken. She quickly called Azalea with her mind. Azalea Terra has gone into labor get Cyborg and Garfield down hear now.

They're not here. There was a bank robbery downtown. They both went to take care of it.

Get on the computer and call their communicators and tell them what's going on.

Azalea ran to the computer and called Cyborg.

Azalea what do you ne-.

Get back now. Terra gone into labor.

We're already on our way. We'll be their in five minutes.

Azalea ran down to the infirmary. Mom Cy and Gar are five minutes away.

Ok.

Do you need any help until Cy gets here.

Go and hold Terra's hand. She going to need something to squeeze when the contractions come.

Azalea was holding Terra's left hand when the first contraction came.

Terra screamed while in the contraction. Crap that hurt.

Jennifer came in. What do you need me to do.

Hand me that dilation ruler over there.

Jennifer handed Rachel the ruler. And Rachel lifted the sheet that covered Terra's lower half. Your four centimeters dilated.

How long will this take? Asked Azalea.

Terra screamed again. Please tell me this is almost over.

Sorry it's just beginning. Rachel took another measurement. Five and a half. Another three or four contractions and you'll be ready to start pushing.

Garfield and Cyborg came in eight minutes after Azalea called them.

Terra I'm here. Do you need anything.

Terra screamed for a third time. Yea a fucking knife.

Why a knife? Asked Garfield.

Your not getting a knife and your seven centimeters dilated. Said Rachel only one or two more and then you can push.

Do you want me to take over Ree? Asked Cyborg.

Hell no. I want someone who's been through this.

That's cool Terra. What do you want me to do Ree.

Prepare everything that we're going to need after the baby is born. Jenn go get the power limiter collar that I had Cy make.

Were is it?

Workbench in the garage on the left side of the T-car. Said Cyborg while getting the requested supplies.

Terra screamed for the fourth time. Your not putting a collar on me. I'm not a damn dog.

Terra your causing tremors. If this keeps up it will be a full blown earthquake and your eight and a half centimeters dilated one more and then you can push if the pattern keeps up.

Jennifer Returned with the collar. Put it on her Terra I know how you fell about it but you need to let Jenn put it on you.

Jennifer put the collar on Terra. I'm sorry Terra.

Don't be Ree's right. If I don't wear it it could cause an earthquake.

Garfield took Terra's right hand.

Terra screamed for the fifth time. Just cut me open and get the baby out of me.

Ok your ten centimeters on the next construction you'll need to push.

I've got every thing. Said Cyborg.

Why do you need sutures? Asked Garfield. Is Terra going to be alright?

The sutures are for when she has to be sewn up.

What do you mean sewn up?

You ever tried to squeeze a cantaloupe out of a water balloon.

Why would I do that?

That basically what Terra is doing. She is going to rip open. And We'll have to sew her up.

I fell a construction coming.

Get ready to push. One. Two. Three push

Terra face contorted in pain as she pushed. After the construction ended she relaxed.

I can see the head just a couple more to go.

You're doing great babe. Just a few more.

I can hear Gar. I swear to god that I'm going to cut your balls off after this is done.

Azalea laughed at the look on Garfield's face.

Ok Terra on three you need to push again. One. Two. Three. Push.

Terra's face contorted in pain for the second time.

Almost there Terra. One more push and you'll be able to hold your baby.

Jenn get some ice chips and feed them to Terra.

Jennifer did as ordered.

Last time Terra on three ok. One. Two. Three. Push.

Terra face contorted in pain for the third time.

The baby came out and Rachel cleaned out the baby's nasal passages. And the baby started to cry.

Is it a boy or girl? Asked Terra.

It's a boy. Said Rachel while smiling.

Can I hold hi-. Terra was cut off as another bout of pain rolled over her. Her face once again contorted in pain.

Cy take the baby and wrap him in a blanket. Terra you need to push.

What's going on?

She's having twins. Said Azalea.

Didn't you say that you sensed a baby as in one?

I did only sense one. I don't know what's going on anymore then you at this point.

Ree what's going on?

Not right now Gar. Wait until she's out of labor. Terra you have to push same way on three. One. Two. Three. Push.

Terra's face once again contorted in pain. I fell like I'm about to pass out.

I can see the head. Just one more big push. Come on Terra On three. One. Two. Three. Push.

Terra cried out as she pushed as hard as she could. The baby came out and Rachel immediately cleaned out the baby's nasal passages. The room erupted in a fit of crying. After Terra heard the crying she smiled and then passed out.

It's a girl. Said Rachel. Azalea how did you cast the spell that you used?

I didn't cast a spell. I just willed my powers to protect the baby.

That explains it.

It explains what? Asked Garfield.

Rachel turned the baby so Garfield could see her. The baby had pale ash grey skin with a small patch a black hair with violet highlights. When you willed your powers to protect the baby you didn't specify that it should only do so in her womb. Your powers used your and Terra's Dna to create a way of protecting the baby once he was born.

So your saying that Azalea her father.

Yes.

So what does that mean?

She was literally born to protect your son. You should start thinking of names for your kids.

I want to wait for Terra to wake up before I do that.

Ok. I'm going to get some sleep call me when she wakes up.

After nine and a half hours Terra woke up she groaned out. Are the Babies ok?

Garfield jumped at the sound of her voice. Yea their fine. I have to call Ree and Azalea down here.

Why? Is there something wrong? Asked Terra in a panicked voice.

Everything's fine they just have something to explain.

What is it? If the babies are fine then is there something wrong with me.

Just let them explain ok.

Fine. Said Terra with a huff.

Garfield called Rachel and Azalea using his communicator. They were in the infirmary in the matter of seconds. Rachel was pushing a cart that Garfield Knew held the babies.

Terra before you see your babies there something you have to know. Said Rachel.

What did my powers dis forum them? Asked Terra with fear evident in her voice.

No Terra your powers didn't hurt the babies.

Then what's wrong? Why can't I see my babies?

Terra I willed my powers to protect your and Garfield's baby. When I willed them to protect the baby I didn't will them to stop after the baby was born.

What do you mean?

My powers made the second baby.

What? I don't understand.

Azalea was looking at her feet tears falling down her cheeks. I inadvertently got you pregnant with the second baby. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Said Azalea in between sobs. Please don't hate me. I really didn't mean it.

Azalea come hear sweetie. When Azalea came close enough Terra hugged her. I know you didn't mean it to turn out like this. And I don't hate you. I should be thinking you.

Thanking me for what? I essentially rapped you.

No you gave me my baby.

That's right. Said Garfield. Without your powers to protect our baby he would have died. Now we have a son.

But your daughter is part me and part you Terra. And my mom can tell you. Demons are a handful. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for forcing the baby on you.

Your right she is part you and me. And from what I understand she will be very protective of her brother.

Only until he can protect himself. After he can protect himself she might die and it will be my fault.

She has her own powers. She doesn't need your powers to live. Said Rachel.

What did you name them Gar?

I wanted to wait until you woke up to name them.

I think Azalea should name the girl. What do you say Gar.

I second that. Said Garfield.

Azalea would you like to pick her name.

Are you sure?

Yes you can name her. Said Terra with a big smile on her face.

Then Calea for a first name and Prostatis for a middle name.

What does Prostatis mean? Asked Garfield.

Prostatis is Greek for protector. Said Rachel.

I like it Calea Prostatis Logan. Said Terra. It's got a nice ring to it.

What about the boy? Asked Terra.

How about Davevon Steve Logan? Asked Garfield.

I like it. Said Terra.

With that Rachel placed Davevon and Calea in Terra's arms.

Welcome to the world Calea and Davevon. Said Terra with the biggest smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:15 An Old Friend

Rachel was a bundle of nerves the wedding being in a week. So many plans to put into place. They had to send out the invitations. She had to get fitted for a wedding dress. Jennifer had already got her dress. Rachel hadn't seen it when she tried Azalea pushed her out of the room. You're not allowed to see it. Azalea had said. I need help with this. Rachel picked up her phone and looked at her contacts. As she scrolled down the list she considered calling Starfire. No I can't do that she six months pregnant. She kept scrolling down her list until she reached a name that she had forgotten about. It was the only number that she had kept when she left the Titans. She is the one person I look up to. Rachel dialed the number. After a few rings the other side of the line was picked up.

Hello.

Hay it's me. For a minute the line went quiet.

Rachel is that you?

Yes.

It's been a while. How have you been.

I've been fine. Have you hard that I'm getting married?

What your getting married? When?

In a week. And I need some help. Can you meet me at the mall in Middle Town Jump city?

I can be there in five minutes. And we're going to have a long talk about your disappearing act.

Rachel walked up the stairs and knocked on Azalea's door. Azalea cracked open the door. Your not coming in here. Jenn is still putting her dress away.

I don't want to come in. I have to go meet someone I would like it if you two came along.

Who is this someone?

It's a surprise Azal. Please just come with me.

Just give us a couple of minutes. Said Jennifer.

Jenn you shouldn't give in so easy. What if this is just a ruse. I can see it now. We go to meet this someone and mom sneaks back here to see your dress.

Azalea I promise that this is no ruse and that I will not sneak off for any reason. And I think you will rely like to meet her.

A her. Should I be jealous?

It will be explained when we meet her.

Fine but I'll be keeping my eye on you. And I'm putting a spell around the dress so no one but me and Jenn can see it until the wedding.

You know it hurts when you don't trust me Azal.

Then you shouldn't have tried to sneak in night before last.

I'm ready. Said Jennifer.

Fine let's just get this over with. Were are we going to meet this friend.

The Middle Town mall. And then the three of them left the house.

It took them ten minutes to reach the mall. They were sitting in the food court waiting for Rachel's friend. After another five minutes of agonizing waiting Rachel stood up and waved her arm and a women came over and sat down with them. Azalea and Jennifer were shocked to see that this woman was the someone that she was talking about.

Azalea and Jennifer I would like you to meet my very dear friend Diana. Diana I would like you to meet my daughter Azalea and my fiancee Jennifer.

It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now Rachel maybe you could tell me why you have not called before today.

To be honest I didn't want any of the Titans to find me. I thought that if I called you that word of were I was would get back to them.

I wouldn't have told anyone if you had asked me not to and you know that.

I know but I wouldn't put it past Richard to bug your phone in case I called you.

Yes I can see your point. He is to much like Batman.

My father is nothing like Batman. If you do something wrong in front of my father he would scold you no matter your reason. If you did the same thing in front of Batman he would ask what your reason for doing it was. Well except for one time.

Diana looked at Azalea. And what was that one time?

Azalea looked Diana in her eyes. When I tortured the Joker. My father never didn't why I did it but what I did.

Diana eyes grew wide at Azalea's words. I hard that a new hero gave the Joker quite the thrashing. I also hard it was Batman's granddaughter that gave him the thrashing. But I didn't know that you were also Rachel's daughter. I didn't even know you had a daughter Rachel. So what do you need my help with?

Azalea won't let me take Jenn with me to pick out a dress for the wedding. I need someone with a fashion sense to help. And then Jenn and I need to pick a place to have the wedding. And I need to send out the invitations.

I can solve two of those problems.

What two? Asked Jennifer.

The dress and were to have the wedding. If both of you agree the wedding can be held in Themyscira. The dress could be made there to.

What about the no men law? Asked Rachel.

It can been overlooked for special occasions. Such as an adopted Amazonian getting married.

Wait. What are you talking about? Asked Azalea.

She adopted me when I first came to earth when I was eight.

So Wonder Woman is my grandmother?

Only if she wishes to be.

Of course I wish to be Azalea grandmother.

I like the idea of getting married in Themyscira. What about you Jenn.

So do I. I hear it's absolutely beautiful.

It's settled then. We can leave three days from now. Said Diana.

What about the invitations Ree.

How many people are the two of you inviting?

The Titans the Titans east some of the honorary Titans and the core members of the Justice League.

Then that won't be a problem. John can use the Watchtower's communication array to invite them all at once.

Thanks that helps a lot. Said Jennifer.

Did anyone else smell that? Asked Azalea.

Smell what? Asked Diana.

There's something coming. Azalea sniffed the air. Mom take Jenn away from hear. Grandmother you have to get the people out of my way. I won't be able to stop once I start.

Azalea what's going on? Asked Rachel. What's coming?

I don't know but it smells funny.

What do you mean funny? Asked Jennifer.

At that moment they hard a loud crash from the front of the mall. Mom get Jenn away from here now.

Rachel grabbed Jennifer and ran in the opposite direction of the sound. Diana went to stand by Azalea.

You have to get the people away from hear.

I can't let you handle what ever this is alone.

They both hard a voice coming from the front of the mall. Your Bizarro friend. Bizarro loves you.

Now I definitely can't leave you to fight him.

Why?

That's Bizarro he's Superman's opposite in almost every way.

In what way are they the same?

He's as strong as Superman.

Then he won't be a problem for me. Now get the people out of my way. Azalea used all of her speed to rush at Bizarro. Once she was within reach of him she kicked him in the chest sending him back out the door. Azalea looked at Diana. Get them out of here now.

Azalea don't he'll kill you.

Didn't Batman tell you. I'm stronger then Superman and faster then the Flash. Now go.

Diana didn't listen and followed Azalea as fast as she could. When she got outside were Azalea was fighting what she saw amazed her.

Azalea found Bizarro and landed in front of him. What do you want here?

Your Bizarro best friend. Bizarro loves you.

Bizarro tried to punch Azalea but she caught the punch with one hand. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and he screamed as every bone in his hand shattered. Big mistake ass hole. No one touches me without my permission. She lifted her right hand and punched him in the stomach sending him flying. She vanished only to reappear behind him. She used all of her strength and speed to kick him in the back hard enough to make him break the sound barrier when he went flying into the air. She vanished again only to reappear ahead of him. She grabbed him by the ankle and threw him toward the ground fast enough to cause shock waves form the sound barrier braking again. When he hit the ground the parking lot was turned into a crater one twenty-five meters across and seventy-five deep. As Bizarro tried to stand Azalea appeared in front of him and hit him on the right side of his head knocking him unconscious.

Diana stood stunned at what she just witnessed. She hared something from her left side. She turned to see Azalea. What was that? I didn't hear you.

I said you should call the Justice League to lock him up or what ever you guys do.

Diana called the Watch tower. Jhon I need a team at my location.

What's wrong?

Bizarro is hear.

I'll send Superman, Batman, the Flash and Green Lantern right away.

He's unconscious at the moment we'll need a retainment team.

How did you render him unconscious?

I didn't.

Then who?

Nightmare did.

Ah the newest member of the Titans. The team should be arriving in a few moments.

Thanks Jhon.

Your welcome Diana. Watch tower out.

Superman, Batman, the Flash, and Green Lantern appeared if front of Diana and Azalea the moment Jhon had ended the call.

Wow Diana you rely made a mess out of this place. Said the Flash.

She didn't do this. Said Azalea.

Well did did then?

I did.

The Flash burst into a fit of laughter. You expect me to believe that. That's a good one.

How about I prove it then slow poke.

What did you just call me?

I called you slow poke.

Do you even know who I am kid?

Yea your a loud mouth.

Diana laughed while Batman hid his amusement.

How about a race? Asked Azalea. You have to do anything I say.

And if I win you have to take what you said about me back. Now were do we race to?

To Metropolis and back. And we have to bring something back to prove that we were rely in Metropolis.

Like what?

Azalea thought for a minute. A picture with Lois Lane.

Superman looked at Azalea. Don't you think you should ask her for permission before you just show up and ask her to take a picture with you?

Fine you call her and let me talk with her.

And what makes you think I would be a part of this?

Because if you don't help I'll just bring her back with me.

You talk as if you've already won. Said the Flash.

I have already won.

Superman called the Watch tower and had Jhon put him through to Lois Lane. Hello Lois it's me.

Superman what can I do for you?

There someone here that wants to speak with you if you have the time.

Sure I can talk with them. But who is it?

I'll let her explain. He handed Azalea an earpiece.

Hello Ms. Lane.

Yes. Who is this?

My name is Nightmare I was wondering if you help me with a little problem I have.

That depends on the problem.

The Flash and I are about to have a race from Jump city to Metropolis and back. I'm hoping that you can take a picture with me to prove that I was in Metropolis. If you help me I give you an exclusive interview with the ten year old that put a stop to the Joker.

You got a deal. When does the race start.

In about five minutes. Are you at the Daily Planet right now.

Yes.

Ok Ms. Lane I'll see you in a moment. And thank you. Azalea handed the earpiece back to Superman. You ready to go slow poke.

Ready when you are kid.

Ok then on three. Batman would you please do the counting.

One. Two. Three. After Batman hit three the Flash took off and Azalea stood there for a moment.

What are you doing? Asked Diana.

I'm giving him a head start. And then she vanished.

Bruce did she just use her powers to teleport? Asked Superman.

No she's moving faster then light.

Then how long will it take her to reach Metropolis? Asked Diana.

She should be there now.

Thirty-six seconds after Azalea had vanished she reappeared with a picture of her and Lois Lane shaking hands.

One minute later the Flash came back. Wait you won. How did you beat me?

You run at seventy-four meters per a second that's fast. I can fly faster the the speed of light.

Can you run that fast?

I don't know. I've never tried to run faster then light. If I were to hit something it would destroy it.

Then why fly that fast? Asked Superman.

I have far better control over myself whiling I'm flying.

So what do you want me to do?

I want you to get me an autograph from everyone in the Justice League.

Azalea what are you doing?

Azalea turned around to see Rachel standing with Jennifer. What?

You were rude to him. You called him a slow poke. And you will apologize now.

But laughed at me. He thought that me kicking Bizarro's butt was just a joke.

No buts.

Azalea turned to the Flash. I'm sorry that I called you a slow poke.

Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes.

Would you please get the autographs for me?

Sure. But why do you want them?

To let people like Lex Luthor know that I've chosen a side and that it isn't his.

What are you talking about? Asked Superman.

Luthor tried to recruit her in order to kill you. Said Batman.

I'm not the only one either. I'm just the only one that said no.

We need to have a meeting about this.

Mom why don't you ask them to come to the wedding while there here?

Would you guys like to come to Jennifer's and I wedding?

When is it? Asked Superman.

In a week in Themyscira. Said Azalea.

We'll be there. Said Superman with a smile. For now we should get Bizarro to his cell. 


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:16 Opportunity

The Watchtower was quiet as Batman made his way into the conference room. As he entered the room he found Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash and John were already seated. Sorry I'm late. Let's get this over with as soon as possible.

First thing is first. Said Superman. Why is Lex Luthor recruiting children?

On the surface it looks like he helping unfortunate children. I think we should ask Nightmare what she knows about project opportunity.

I agree. Said Wonder Woman. We need to know more about this before we intervene.

Perhaps we should ask her to this meeting. Said John.

Let's vote on it. Said the Flash. I vote yes.

Yes. Said Green Lantern.

Yes. Said Superman

Yes. Said Batman.

I must agree that she should be a part of this meeting.

Then it's decided. Who will ask her to join us in this meeting?

I'll go ask her and her mother. Said Diana. I'll call Rachel and let her know that I coming.

Rachel and Jennifer were in their kitchen making lunch when Rachel's phone rang. She answered the phone after three rings. Hello.

Rachel it's me.

What do you need?

I'm coming for a visit.

When can I expect you?

In a few moments. I'll be teleporting from the Watchtower.

Would you like to join Azalea, Jennifer and I for lunch?

Yes that would be lovely. Talk to you in a moment.

Rachel hung up the phone. Diana is coming over for a visit.

Ok I'll sit another place at the table.

Rachel went up the stairs to Azalea's door and knocked. Azalea Diana is coming for lunch.

Ok mom I'll be down in just a moment.

Diana arrived just as Rachel was coming down the stairs. Rachel it's good to see you again. She looked around. Where's Azalea?

She's up stairs she'll be down in a moment.

Azalea came down the stairs and saw Diana. What's brings you here grandmother.

The Justice League would like you to attend a meeting.

What? Asked Azalea. The Justice League wants me to come to a meeting.

What's the meeting about? Asked Rachel.

It's about project opportunity.

Azalea looked at Diana. So what they want me to infiltrate it or something. Because if that's the case you ignorant fools can forget about it.

Diana was shocked at the tone of voice that Azalea had taken. No Azalea we just want to know what it is.

Mom I think that grandmom and I will be skipping lunch today. Said Azalea while looking at Diana.

What's this about?

Mom please don't make me tell you right now. I promise to tell you and Jenn later but right now grandma and I need to go.

Ok Azalea I trust you. Please just be careful. Said Rachel as she bent down and hugged Azalea.

I won't let any thing happen to her. Said Diana.

It's not her I'm worried about. If something happens that makes her lose her temper she could hurt a lot of people.

John were ready to go when you are.

Ok Diana. Teleporting the two of you now.

It's different then I expected.

What do you mean?

I thought there would be a lot of people here. That they would be a lot of activity up here.

They only come up here when there's an emergency. A lot of the time there on earth dealing with their own business.

I see. Said Azalea as she followed Diana through the Watchtower.

They walked for what felt like hours before Diana came to a stop in front of a huge door. Diana walked through the door followed by Azalea. After Diana sit in a chair to the left of Batman Azalea asked. What do you want to know?

We would like to know what Luthor is up to. Said Batman.

I don't know his end game. But I do know why he's only recruiting children. To be specific those between nine and fifth-teen years of age.

And why is that? Asked Superman.

Anyone that joins project opportunity has to agree to be implanted with a chip. I don't know what the chip does. I not even supposed to know about it. But when someone you call a friend comes to school acting strange you can't help but to take a look into their memories.

What do you mean strange? Asked Green Lantern.

She didn't know who I was. Only that she was a student at my school. It was only after I separated the chip from her brain stem that she remembered me.

So we know that the chip impedes memories. Said the Flash.

Can you remove the chip form the others? Asked Diana.

If you remove the chip it will kill the person. I could only separate the chip from my friend. In the end I had to put it back to keep her alive.

A short wave emp might deactivate the chip long enough to remove it. Said Batman.

It could but you would have to get one of the chips to run some test on it first. Said Superman.

A voice came over the intercom. Superman a call just came in from Rachel Roth's phone.

Put it through. Said Superman.

Hello Superman it's been far to long.

Luthor. How did you get my mom's phone.

Ah Azalea just the person I wanted to speak to. You see your mother and her lover are in my custody. And if you want them back in one piece then you'll bring me Superman's head.

Everyone in the room looked at Azalea. Her two bright blue eyes were gone in their place were four blood red eyes. You want a death you'll get one. But it won't be Superman who dies. Oh no you have doomed yourself and anyone who dears stand in my way to a very slow and painful demise.

I doubt you could do that. Your a hero. A hero would never kill.

There an old saying Luthor. Never knock on the Devil's door he just might answer. You've knocked on the wrong fucking door. Azalea used her powers to crush the intercom and started to walk out the door.

Azalea you must come yourself. Said John.

Out of my way green man unless you wish to join the list of the dead.

I will no-.

John was cut off as he collapsed to the floor. He's not dead. Said Azalea. I will not be as nice to the next person who steps in my way.

Azalea please don't lower yourself to his level. Said Diana. Please just let us go with you. We can rescue your mother and Jennifer together.

I will not have you stopping me from having my vengeance.

You must understand that we can't let you just kill him. Said Superman.

I'm not going to kill him. No by the time I'm done with him he'll beg for death. That's when I'll heal him and start it all over.

I don't think you understand. We can not let you harm him.

No I don't think understand he took the only two people on earth that even have a chance of stopping me.

When we rescue them will they be proud of you? Asked Batman. Or will they be disappointed in you for sinking to Luthor's level?

Azalea knew the answer. Her four blood red eyes closed and a tear came out of them. When she opened her eyes they were back to their bright blue. Your right I may want to hurt him but mom and Jenn wouldn't want me to. But I won't let him off just so he can use his money and power to get out of jail.

Then what will you do? Asked Diana.

I don't know.

I hate to brake it to you guys but we don't know were Luthor is. Said the Flash.

No but a demon can sense the people they share a bond with.

What are you talking about?

My mom Jenn and I have a bond. I can sense them. I can use my powers to get us to them.

Then let's go.

Rachel was chained to the wall with a power limiting collar around her neck. The moment that Luthor had Jennifer by the throat she had given up without a fight . The worse part Luthor had them in separate cells. This wouldn't be as bad if she knew that Jenn and Azalea were ok. But thanks to the collar she couldn't sense either of them. She hard the door to her cell opening and then Lex Luthor himself walked in.

Ms. Roth how are you doing.

You should let Jennifer and I go.

And why would I want to do something like that?

You think Azalea will do what you want. Ha then your in for one helluva of a surprise.

Let me guess Azalea going to come and kill me.

Your going to wish that she had killed you.

I thin-.

Luthor was cut off by an explosion from somewhere above them. What in the hell was that.

That would be Azalea.

Luthor left the room closing the door behind him.

There through here. Said Azalea while rushing ahead of the Justice League. She made a left turn and came face to face with Luthor.

So you think you can just barge in here and do what ever you want. Think again. He clicked a button on a remote and a monitor came out of the wall. It showed Jennifer with a women standing next to her with a gun to her head. If you don't kill Supe-. He was cut off when the woman with the gun started to scream in pain. He looked up to see that Azalea eyes had changed she no longer had two bright blue eyes but four blood red eyes instead.

What are you doing to her?

I'm showing her the joys of Azarath.

Luthor lifted his left hand showing Azalea the remote. I put a bomb around her neck if you don't relea-. Luthor was cut off by his left arm twisting at the elbow. He screamed as the joint was ripped apart. She'll die for that. He reached for the remote with his right hand. Only to have his right arm twisted at the elbow. He screamed again as the joint was ripped apart.

The members of the Justice League heard a scream come from somewhere ahead of them. We have to find Azalea now. Said Diana. They ran through the corridors of Luthor's hidden base until they found Azalea. She was standing over Luthor. She reached out her right hand witch was glowing with a dark crimson red light and placed it on his forehead. Luthor screamed until blood came out of his throat hitting Azalea in the face.

Azalea please stop. Said Diana.

He put a bomb around Jenn neck. I'm watching his memories and reading his thoughts to find out how to remove it.

Then why is he screaming? Asked Superman.

His mind is strong. I had to force my way into his mind. Ah there it is. Now Luthor I think it's time for your punishment for taking my family.

Azalea please you don't have to punish him. Let the law handle him. Said Superman.

Very well. But I shall cast a spell on him that will keep him hurting my family again. Said Azalea while her eyes returned to normal. And the spell will force him to tell the truth to the courts.

Can you heal him? Asked Batman.

Azalea held up her right hand and Luthor's arms were put back to the way they were when Azalea had broken them.

I knew you didn't have it in you. Said Luthor.

Azalea placed both of her hands on his head and looked him in the eyes. Luthor screamed. What you just felt is just a sample of what will happen if you come within one mile of me or my family for any reason ever again or if you don't confess your crimes to the courts during your trial. Do you understand.

Yes just make it stop.

Azalea picked up the remote I have to go get my mom and Jenn. Someone should get that piece of trash out of my sight.

I'll come with you. Said Diana.

So will I. Said Batman.

They reached the cell that Jennifer was in first. Ok one of Luthor's lackeys is in here with a gun. Azalea used her powers to change her self into a perfect replica of Luthor. The two of you stay out here until I deal with the lackey.

Witch one is it? Asked Batman.

Mercy Graves. Said Azalea while Batman and Diana hid themselves. After Batman and Diana were hidden Azalea walked into the cell.

Mr. Luthor what was that?

That my dear Mercy was the power of Azalea.

What happened?

When she saw her mother's disgusting lover with a gun to her head she tried to kill you. But I put an end to her.

NO YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER.

Now now Jennifer you should watch your mouth. Said Azalea while walking toward Mercy. Once she was within range Azalea put out her hand. May I please have your gun Mercy.

Of course Mr. Luthor. Said Mercy handing him the gun.

Once Azalea had the gun in her hand she punched Mercy in the stomach Knocking her unconscious. She then walked over to Jennifer.

So you don't just kill children you hurt your own people. Said Jennifer with tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes she didn't want to see the monster that had killed Azalea.

You two can come in now. Said Azalea havening changed back into herself.

Jennifer looked at Azalea. What's going on? Luthor said you were dead.

No he didn't. Said Diana. Azalea did.

Why would you put me through that. I thought you were dead.

I had to get the gun away from her. If I had used my powers to take it there was no proof that she didn't have a detonator for the bomb around your neck. I'm sorry for doing that but there was no other way.

Batman walked over to Jennifer. I can take this off but it will take a few hours.

Here use this. It's the blue button. It will deactivate the bomb and release Jenn. Batman pushed the blue button and the collar around Jennifer's neck came off along with the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Jennifer fell to the floor.

Jenn can you walk?

Yea. Just give me a minute. After Jennifer rose to her feet she hogged Azalea. Don't you ever pull some crap like that again.

I try not to.

I'll take her into custody. Said Diana. Batman you should go with them in case they need help releasing Rachel.

Batman nodded his head. I had planed on going with them.

We should get going. Said Jennifer.

Hold on. There may be someone in my mom's cell to. She Changed back into Louthor and turned to Jennifer. Would you like to go into the cell with me?

Yes I would.

Ok stay still. That should do it.

Why did you turn Jinx into a copy of your self? Asked Batman.

If there is someone I won't them to think that Luthor got what he wanted and is freeing my mom and Jenn.

Ok. Can we go get her now.

Yes let's go.

They walked down the corridor and came to the door that held Rachel behind it. Batman stay here until Jenn and I clear the room please.

Batman nodded and hid himself. Then Azalea opened the door then she and Jennifer walked into the cell.

Rachel looked up at Louthor. What do you want?

Luther looked around the room as if he had never seen it before. Good your alone.

Of course I'm alone you won't let any-. Rachel stopped what she was saying when she saw Azalea walk from behind Luthor. Azalea wha-.

Rachel was cut off when Azalea crushed their lips together. Rachel tried to shake Azalea off of her but her hold was to strong.

Jenn stop that it's gross to see myself kissing my mom like that. Said Luthor.

I forgot for a minute sorry.

Rachel looked at Luthor. What in the hell do you mean your mom? You bald piece of trash. And why did you do that Azalea?

Azalea I think you should change us back. Said Azalea.

I think your right. Said Luthor with a smug look on his face. I think your going to fell bad about calling me a piece of trash. The next second Luthor changed into Azalea while Azalea changed into Jennifer.

I won't be fooled by your fucking holograms Luthor. Rachel heard Azalea's voice in her mind.

Mom it really is Jenn and I.

Get out of my head Luthor. It's not a place you want to be.

Mom look at me.

Rachel turned away from Azalea. I'm not your mother Luthor. You can stop with the act I've seen through it.

Do you remember what you got me for my fifth birthday.

I'm not telling you Luthor.

You don't have to. You gave me an enchanted journal that no one but owner can read. Each time you fill a page a new page grows but no mater how many pages grow it never changes it's size or shape. There are only two people who know that. Who are they?

Azalea and I. Said Rachel looking at Azalea. Now tell me what is the journal's name and how does it know who it's owner is.

It's name is Inexplebile Pages. And the owner has to write their name in Greek on the inside of the cover with his or her blood.

One more question. What is Azalea middle name? That something no amount of money can buy you Luthor I've never told anyone what her middle name is. It's not even on her birth certificate. So what do you have to say now. Not so smart now are you.

I don't have a middle name.

Ha I knew you-.

I have two. Relicto Lux.

Rachel looked at Azalea and visibly relaxed. Azalea did you come alone?

No the Justice League came with me. I'll go get Batman Jenn you stay with my mom.

Ok Relicto Lux.

Oh shut up. No one likes their middle name that includes me Jenn. Said Azalea while walking out of the door.

Jennifer walked over to Rachel. You know you being tied up likes this gives me a few ideas.

Rachel blushed. Shut up you pervert.

I could do anything I wanted and there nothing you could do about it. Said Jennifer putting her right hand on Rachel's stomach.

Jenn they could be back any minute.

So?

So what if they see us?

Jennifer put her left hand behind Rachel's head and pulled her into a searing kiss. Then they would be in for one helluva show.

The door opened and Batman and Azalea walked in. Batman froze in mid stride. Are we interrupting something? Asked Azalea.

Jennifer backed away. Nothing that can't wait for latter.

Batman walked over to Rachel and looked at her restraints. Does this remote open these as well?

Yes it's the green button on your left side.

Batman pushed the button and Rachel hit the floor she pulled the collar witch held her powers in check off and threw it into the wall. I'm ready to go home.

So am I. Said Jennifer.

We have to go to the surface to teleport.

Then what are we waiting for? Asked Jennifer. Let's get the hell out of here.

After they got to the surface and found Superman, the Flash and Diana Azalea used her powers to take them back home to Jump city.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:17 And The Bells Of Heaven Rang

Today was the day. July 19th. The day that Azalea had been looking forward since the date had been set. Today is the day mom, Jenn and I become a family. This is the best birthday present that I've ever gotten. And I can't believe how beautiful Themyscira is. Azalea looked at her watch witch told her that it was 7:43 am. Only four hours and seven-teen minutes to go. Five minutes less then five minutes ago. Why won't this day hurry up? A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. Azalea sensed Diana on the other side of the door. Come in.

You should ask who it is first.

There is no need to. I sensed that it was you.

I got you something for your birthday.

What is it?

Come with me.

Azalea followed Diana out of her room. They went down the left side of the hall that connected to her room. Diana stopped in front of a stone door. This is where we keep all the things given to us by the Gods. She pushed the door open and they both walked through the door. Diana went to the back of the room and stopped by a black crate. Diana opened the crate. Inside were four items. A white gold tiara decorated with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Golden Greek armor decorated with a dragon made of sapphires and had rubies eyes. The dragon was wrapped around the armor it's head on the right shoulder and it's tail on the left hip.  
Dark sapphire blue bracers decorated with sea serpent on each bracer both of them a different color. The left hand serpent was white and green and the right hand serpent was red and gold. Midnight black boots decorated with bright red flames coming from the bottom of the boots. There were what looked like people falling into the fire on the left boot while the on the right boot it looked as if the people were coming out of the fire.

Wow. Those must have cost a fortune.

No they once belonged to the gods. The gods gave them to my mother to hold for the one person who's destined to have them. Every Amazon has been tested by the items. Your mother was tested by them when I adopted her. Now it's your turn.

What is the test? And how will know if I passed or not?

If your the person destined to have them you'll be able to put them on.

What's the catch? If it were as simple as that anyone could put them on.

They are enchanted by the gods to confuse all but the one who is destined to wear them. As an example your mother tried to put the bracers on her feet. Even though she had put bracers on before she couldn't figure out how to put on those bracers.

How does the test work?

You pick an item and try to put it on.

Is there an order in witch I'm suppose to pick the items?

That's part of the test.

Azalea looked at the items for a minute. She reached into the crate and picked up the golden Greek armor. She held it for a moment before she lifted it above her head and pulled it down over her shoulders. The armor instantly adjusted itself to her size. Next she picked up the left hand bracer and put it on her left wrist. Like the armor the bracer adjusted itself to her size. She then picked up the right hand bracer and put it on her right wrist. Again the bracer adjusted itself to her size. Azalea then took off her left shoe and picked up the left boot and slipped her left foot into the boot. The left boot like the rest of the items adjusted itself to her size. She took off her right shoe and picked up the right boot and slipped her right foot into the boot. The right boot like it's sister boot adjusted itself to her size. Lastly Azalea picked up the tiara and placed it on her head. The tiara like all the other items adjusted itself to her size. Azalea looked at Diana to ask if she had passed the test. But Diana stood there with wide eyes. Did I do something wrong?

After a moment her shock passed and she smiled at Azalea. No you did nothing wrong. I was just shocked to see you put them on that's all.

How long have people tried to put these things on?

Since the gods gave them to my mother three thousand years ago.

Azalea looked at Diana in utter disbelief. How is that possible?

As long as an Amazon stays in Themyscira they won't age past a certain age.

What happens if you leave Themyscira?

That depends on how old we are when we leave. If you leave before you stop ageing then you age normally. But if you wait until you stop ageing then you will never age no matter how much time passes.

How old are you? If you don't mind me asking that is.

I'm three thousand five hundred forty-eight years old.

So when the gods gave these things to your mother you were five hundred forty-eight years old?

Yes. I can still remember the day the gods sent them to my mother.

Will I get to meet her?

Sadly no you won't get to meet her. She was killed in combat just after your mother left to join the Titans.

I'm sorry.

Don't be. She died protecting all that she loved. Without her sacrifice none of us would be hear today.

I hope the person who killed her got what they deserved.

He got what he wanted. He wanted to have all the knowledge of mankind. He freed a demigod who promised to give him the knowledge he wanted. But the demigod only gave him the knowledge of mankind's pain and suffering.

Azalea could see that Diana didn't want to talk about her mother anymore so she asked. Does this armor have a name?

Yes the chest plate is called the Scales of Zeus. The bracers are called the hands of Poseidon. The boots are called the Judgments of Hades. And the tiara is called Athena's Wisdom. And when all the items are together they are called the Armor of Olympus. Diana looked at Azalea with a big smile on her face. Come with me there something that we have to do.

Azalea followed Diana out of the room and into the hallway. What do we have to do?

I have to gather the Amazons together and tell them the news. They walked to a white door and Diana walked into the room. These are my chambers that red door is connected to the throne room. Wait hear until I call for you. Then Diana left through the red door.

This is going to be boring. I already have the wedding to wait for now I have to wait for god knows how long for Diana to call for me.

Diana walked into the throne room and called for on of the guards to come to her. The guard rushed over to Diana. What can I do for you my queen?

You can call all the Amazons as well as Rachel and Jennifer to the throne room.

Right away my queen.

After half an hour had passed the throne room was filled with the requested people. Diana had Rachel and Jennifer stand in the first row of people. After all the people faced Diana she started to speak.

My sisters I've called you here today to speak about something that all among us know of. With the exception of Rachel's betrothed who has never to my knowledge been told. So for Jennifer's benefit I shall explain the history of this matter. I ask all of you to remain silent until I've finished. Three thousand years ago the gods gave four items to queen Hippolyta. The gods told queen Hippolyta to hold the items for the person who destined to have them. Everyone was tested by the items. And we all failed that test. Diana paused in her speech to let the information sink in. I've called you my sisters here to day to say. That the test has been passed. That the armor of Olympus has chosen a it's mistress.

The entire assembly burst into a fit of excited whispers. After the whispers had died down Diana walked into her chambers.

Azalea sit in a chair in Diana chambers. I am so bored. There is nothing to do in here. I wish I had brought a book or something. Azalea turned around when she heard the door to the throne room open. She saw Diana come in through the red door.

Would you please join me in the throne room?

Anything to get out of this room. No offense. I'm just not use to setting around doing nothing like this.

No offense taken. I'm the same way. Now come on there a lot of people waiting to meet the person who the armor of Olympus has chosen as it's mistress.

Azalea and Diana walked into the throne room.

My sisters I give you Azalea daughter of Rachel and the mistress of the Armor of Omympus.

Azalea looked out at the assembly she saw her mother and Jenn both had proud looks on their faces.

A voice came out of the middle of the assembly. I will not stand for this. This filthy half breed doesn't deserve to have the armor. I demand the right to face this thing for possession of the armor.

How dear you speak like that to my granddaughter. You will no-. Diana was cut off by a voice beside her.

Diana calm yourself. Give her what she desires. Everyone in the room looked at Azalea. The voice had came from her mouth but it wasn't her voice.

How have you changed your voice you filthy half breed.

Don't you dear speak to my daughter that way Tanya.

Please Rachel calm yourself.

Diana looked at Azalea. Why does your voice sound different?

Azalea looked at Diana. The moment Azalea put on the Armor of Omympus I decided to grant her a wish. She doesn't like to be taken over by her anger. The only way to stop her anger for now is for me to take her place. She is still aware of everything and everyone in this room and will return when her anger has subsided.

And who are you?

It has been a very long time since my voice has fallen upon your ears so I shall forgive you for not remembering it. She paused for a moment. I am the goddess of wisdom, military victory, reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature. I am Athena. And you Tanya should seek forgiveness.

I will not beg the forgiveness of a filthy half breed.

It isn't Azalea you should beg forgiveness of but that of her great grandfathers.

What does Zeus have to do with this?

Not you Diana. But Angela Roth and Mary Loyd Grayson.

What do they have to do with this?

Your mother was the daughter of Poseidon Rachel. Richard's mother was the daughter of Hades.

Then why weren't they placed with us?

Athena looked at Diana. Mary met and fell in love with Jhon Grayson. Hades didn't wish to see his daughter saddened by sending her to Themyscira so he gave her the only gift that would make her happy. He striped her of her immortality and memories of being his daughter. Angela tale is a sad one. She was abducted by a man who calls himself Brother Blood. He offered her to Trigon as a sacrifice. Trigon took her to Azarath where he tortured her until she forgot about being the daughter of Poseidon.

So the bloodlines of Poseidon and Hades were mixed.

Yes. But I'm afraid that my time has run out. Azalea anger has subsided.

Azalea looked at Tanya. You want a fight then you got one. There is still three hours left until my mom and Jenn get married. Where do wish to fight.

Diana put her hand on Azalea's shoulder. You don't have to do this.

Would you like to know why Athena told you to let this fight happen?

Yes I would like to know.

Tanya and eight others are planning to overthrow you for adopting my mom.

That is a lie.

I can prove it.

No you can't prove it because it's a lie.

Azalea put her hands out to her sides and Athena's Wisdom began to glow. A dark ball appeared in front of her and quickly grew until it was big enough for every person in the throne room to see. The dark ball started to change colors. After a full minute of the ball changing colors a field came into view. In the filed were Tanya and eight other people.

It's not right. That filthy half breed lover should not be queen.

We agree Tanya but what are we going to do about it.

We're going to kill her and that filthy half breed. Who going to help me.

I think I speak for all of us when I say that you're right. She can't be allowed to be queen.

The rest of the women all agreed.

They talked about how to accomplish their goal and then the ball faded into nothing.

I do not lie.

Guards seize them.

Wait I have to fight them. Please Diana let me.

It would take far to long to fight them one on one.

That's why I will fight all nine at the same time.

The entire burst into a fit of murmuring.

Azalea that would be suicide.

Do you remember my fight with Bizarro?

Of course I do. Why do you Ask?

Do you think that I gave that fight every thing I had?

Yes. You broke almost every bone in his body.

Five percent. That how much of my power I used.

Why didn't you use your full power?

I would have killed him with the first blow if I did that.

What will your mother think of this?

She knows that I'm fully capable of handling myself. In fact I would bet that I will beat them within fifth-teen minutes.

Ok. I don't like it but ok. SILENCE! I've made a decision. Tanya you and your co-conspirators will face Azalea at the same time. It will be nine against one.

It seems you want the filthy half breed dead. Why the change of hart?

You'll need a helluva of a lot more then nine to beat Azalea.

Who are you to speak to your betters dog.

My name is Jinx to you. And I'm the one that going to be saying I told you so.

Everyone to the amphitheater.

Azalea, Rachel, Jennifer and Diana walked in front of the crowd toward the amphitheater when a golden door opened out of the thin air. A man stepped out of the door. Diana it's been to long.

It has indeed Hermes. To what do I owe this visit?

Ah yes I nearly forgot. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena would like your permission to attend this bout.

They have it.

Hermes looked to Rachel and Jennifer. They would also like to attend the your wedding Rachel and Jennifer.

Rachel looked at Jennifer. How about it Jenn.

Sure how often do you get to say that you've met a god. In this case three gods and a goddess.

Ah I see that she has you properly trained Rachel.

Hay watch it Mr. Wings.

Azalea that was wrong of you. Apologize now.

I'm sorry Hermes.

Think nothing of it. Well I'm off to deliver the good news. Until next time Diana. With that Hermes left through the golden door.

After a moment the door opened again and the four Olympians stepped out of the door. They walked over to Diana.

Thank you for having us my daughter.

Your quite welcome father.

Zeus looked at Azalea. It's a pleasure to meet you Azalea.

The pleasure is all mine.

How are you finding the armor.

It's kind of uncomfortable to be honest.

You can change it if you wish.

What do you mean change?

The Armor of Olympus can assume any shape that you desire.

Azalea closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted the armor to be. She opened her eyes and found that the armor had changed. The Scales of Zeus became a t-shirt of the same color and still had the dragon on it. The hands of Poseidon became silver bracelets with charms of the sea serpents on them. The Judgments of Hades became combat boots with that still had the flames on them and what looked like people falling on the left while the right it looked as if they were coming out of the fire. Athena's Wisdom became a collar made of the same white gold with the gems placed around the collar. That's better.

May I ask why you chose to turn my tiara into a collar?

I just like the collar better.

Let's get to the amphitheater. I'm eager to see what your capable of Azalea.

After the crowd reached the amphitheater Azalea was led by Diana into a small room in the back of the field. Azalea you'll have to wait here until everyone has taken a seat.

I understand.

Diana turned to leave. As she reached the door Azalea called out to her. Yes Azalea.

Would you please ask Poseidon and Hades to come here?

I shall. I'll also ask one of the guards to bring you a selection of weapons.

Please don't. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful but I won't need them.

Then Tanya and her co-conspirators will be unarmed as well.

No please don't do that.

I will not allow you to kill yourself in front of your mot-.

Diana no one has seen me fight with one hundred percent of my power. Trust me I will not die nor will I need a weapon.

After a moment of thought Diana said. I will trust you Azalea. Now I've got to go.

Azalea was left with her thoughts until Poseidon and Hades arrived. May I ask the two of a question?

Of course you may. You are Hades and I great grandchild after all.

What would the two of you do in my place? Would you kill them or would you just beat some sense into them?

I would drown them in the deepest part of the ocean.

And I would feed them to Cerberus one by one. So the last one would know that it was a mistake to insult a member of my family.

Is this why you wished to see us?

I'm still young Poseidon. I didn't want to do something brash so I decided to ask the two of you for advice.

Why not Athena. She is much wiser then Poseidon and I.

I already knew her answer from when she helped me calm down. She would follow the law. Amazonian law says that traitors are to be put to death.

So what will you do?

I will kill them Poseidon. I don't like it. But it must be done.

We should get to our seats. It's about to start.

Please don't tell anyone of my decision.

We won't tell anyone Azalea. You have word on that.

And mine as well.

Thank you. Both of you.

With that Poseidon and Hades left Azalea alone with her thoughts. After another twenty minutes horn sounded signaling that it was time. Azalea walked out of the room with determination in her hart. As she reached the field she looked at the stands. They were full from top to bottom. She saw her mom and Jennifer sitting with Diana and the Olympians. The members of the Justice League sit behind them and the Titans behind them. The rest of the spectators were Amazonians. She looked across the field and saw Tanya and her co-conspirators standing with their weapons at the ready. Azalea cast a spell so her voice could be heard by everyone in the amphitheater.

Do you know who my mother's farther was Tanya?

Trigon. And why should I care?

That was the name he chose for himself after he escaped his prison in Tartarus. He once had a different name. He was once called Typhon. And when my mother killed him all of his strength, speed and powers were given to her first born.

You're lying.

Azalea released the full extent of her powers. The earth itself began to shake as if it were afraid of the amount of power coming from her. A cloud of dust surrounded the field obscuring it from the spectators. After the dust cleared Azalea had changed. The first thing everyone in the amphitheater noticed was her hair. It was no longer short and black with violet highlights. It now came down to her lower back and had turned silver with fire red highlights. The second thing they noticed was her height. She was no longer the size of a eleven year old girl. She was now as tall as her mother. The third thing they noticed was her eyes. They were no longer bright sky blue. Her left eye was now gold while her right was blood red. When she spoke her voice had changed as well. It was her voice but it sounded older.

I told you I do not lie.

Changeling leaned over to Nightwing. Dude is that Azalea?

I don't know. Cy can you do a scan of her from here.

Sure give me a sec. Cy looked at the woman that stood where Azalea had been standing and ran a scan of her. When the scan was done he looked at Nightwing. It's definitely Azalea.

Why did she change?

I think you would have to ask Rachel to get that answer.

Koriandr stay with Cy. I'll be back in a minute.

Ok Richard.

Nightwing stood up and made his way to Rachel. Hay Ree.

Rachel turned to see Nightwing. What can I do for you?

You could tell me what's going on with Azalea.

I can't do that.

And why can't you?

Because I don't know what's happening to her.

Neither of you need worry about Azalea.

And who are you?

I am the goddess Athena.

Yea and I'm Hades. Now who are you really.

Ha this boy thinks he's you.

Shut up Poseidon.

Richard looked at Rachel. Richard let me introduce you to Athena, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. And yes they really are gods.

Richard looked at Athena. Do you know what happened to Azalea?

Yes but you will not like it.

Please Athena I need to know what happened to my daughter.

Athena looked at Rachel. She has released the full extent of her power. Her young body could not take that amount of power.

So she aged herself to be able to release her power.

No her powers changed her.

Will she be able to change back?

Athena looked at Richard. Sadly she will not. Her life as a child is no more.

You mean she's dead.

Athena looked at Jennifer she could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. No but her power has permanently changed her body. She is no longer a child.

Quiet they're about to start.

Richard returned to his seat.

Well what happened?

I'll explain later Changeling.

Azalea looked at Tanya and her co-conspirators. What are your names?

Why would we tell a filthy half breed our names?

Azalea looked at the woman who had spoken and said. Be gone. The woman exploded covering the rest of the women in blood and chunks of their friend. After she recovered from her shock Tanya looked at Azalea.

You'll pay for that.

Two of the women rushed at Azalea with raised swords they both slashed down at her shoulders. Just as the blades reached her Azalea vanished only to reappear behind the woman on her right side. She grabbed the woman by her left arm and turned her around and plunged her left hand into the woman's chest. The woman looked down at the arm protruding from her chest. She watched as Azalea pulled her arm out of her and drop something to the ground. The woman fell to the ground and just as she took her last breath she realized that what Azalea had dropped was her hart. The other woman ran at Azalea and raised her sword and slashed at the back of her neck and gave triumphant cry as the blade passed through Azalea's neck.

The woman looked over to Tanya and said. I knew she couldn't take two of at once.

Did you think that was me?

The woman turned around to see who had spoken only to find Azalea standing in front of her.

How are you alive? I cut you through the neck and watched you fall.

Azalea raised her left with the palm facing the ground. The dirt started to move and then formed into a copy of Azalea. You killed a golem made of dirt not me.

The woman rushed at Azalea and slashed at her throat. But Azalea caught the blade with her left hand. She placed the palm of her right hand on the woman's abdomen. The woman started to scream and Azalea released the blade of the woman's sword. The woman fell to the ground still screaming. She put her hands on her abdomen and felt something moving inside of her. Azalea looked at the woman and said. There is only one way to get It out. She bent over and picked up the woman's sword and offered it to her hilt first. The woman took the sword and cut open her abdomen. A snake came out of the wound and wrapped itself around her throat. The woman reached up and tried to cut the snake off of her but her sword wouldn't cut the snake. Her hands fell to her sides as the snake choked the life out of her.

Azalea looked over at Tanya and her remaining co-conspirators. Witch of you will be the next to die?

The three women on Tanya left rushed at Azalea. Two of them had spears the third had a sword. Azalea stood still as the women approached her The two with spears stabbed at her chest while the one with a sword slashed at her throat. Azalea vanished only to reappear behind the woman with the sword. Azalea placed both of her hands on the woman's head and twisted a loud crack could be heard as the woman's neck broke. The two women with spears turned on her stabbed at her abdomen. Azalea vanished again and reappeared by the woman on her left. She kicked the woman in the abdomen and the woman went flying into the wall beneath the stands behind her the woman's lifeless body fell to the ground. The last of the three stabbed at Azalea from the right. Azalea grabbed the shaft of the spear with her right hand and raised her left hand and hit the shaft braking it in half. Azalea grabbed the woman by her wrist and threw her into the air. Azalea vanished and reappeared above the woman she kicked her sending her toward the ground. When the woman hit the ground the impact created a crater seven meters across and three meters deep. Azalea landed in the crater and walked over to the woman and stomped on her head crushing her skull.

Azalea walked out of the crater and looked at Tanya. Only three toys left what a shame.

The woman standing next to Tanya rushed at Azalea with her sword raised. The woman slashed at Azalea's right shoulder the blade found nothing but air. Azalea placed her left hand on the woman's back. Burn to nothing. The woman burst into flames and the woman screamed for a only for a second before her body was nothing but ash.

Azalea looked at Tanya. Do you people ever learn or are you as stupid as I think you are.

I demand that you fight the two of us with a weapon. I will not fight an unarmed opponent.

Azalea looked at the woman who had spoken. It seems that you still have a sliver of honor left. I shall fight with a weapon. Azalea raised her left hand with the palm facing the ground. The dirt blow her palm began to rise until it split open revealing a black casket chest. Azalea reached down and opened the chest and pulled out a sword in a sheath attached to a belt. The sheath was black with flames coming from the tip and stopping in the middle of the sheath. The belt was black and had flames coming from the bottom side of the belt stopping in the middle of the belt. Azalea drew the blade from it's sheath. The body of the blade was black while the edges of the double sided sword looked as if they were on fire.

I have my weapon.

The woman who had demand that she arm herself stepped forward. You will not find me to be an easy opponent like the others. The woman drew her sword and walked toward Azalea. The woman slashed at Azalea but she blocked her blade with her own. Azalea slashed at the woman's sword arm faster then she could react. The blade sliced through the woman's arm as if it were nothing but air. The woman looked at the stump that used to be her arm. Azalea severed the woman's head from her shoulders and her headless body fell to the ground. Her head landing a split seconds after her body.

Azalea looked at Tanya. Your the last one. How shall you die?

I will not die you filthy half breed. I shall take your life and then I shall take the life of that filthy mother of yours.

Azalea vanished before Tanya eyes only to reappear a few inches in front of her. The only thing you shall take is this blade through your hart. Then Azalea plunged her sword into Tanya cheat. Azalea looked into Tanya eyes. I had hoped to make you suffer but this will have to do. Burn to nothing. The flesh around the blade was sit on fire. The fire slowly spread across Tanya chest. Everywhere the fire had been was nothing but ash. Azalea watched as the fire moved to Tanya face and as her eyes slowly turned to ash. She pulled the sword out of the ash that was Tanya bony and the ash blew away with the breeze.

Azalea walked over to her mother and Jennifer. I think I need a bath.

Why did you kill them?

If I didn't kill them they would've continued in their plans. They would've killed you Jenn and Diana. I couldn't allow them to live knowing that.

Azalea sensed her father approaching her and turned to face him. What can I do for you?

Why did you kill them?

I gave them what they wanted.

I don't think they wanted to die.

No they wanted the chance to take my life and my armor. They thought that I would be an easy target.

Look we can sit here all day and argue about this or we can finish setting up the wedding.

Jenn's right we've got to go get ready. The wedding is in two hours after all.

Ok I don't like what you did but I can let it go.

Azalea looked at Athena. May I speak with you in private?

Of course you may.

Azalea and Athena walked to Azalea's room. Then Azalea turned to Athena. I won't be able to turn back into a kid will I.

I'm afraid not. When you released the full extent of your power it was to much for your body. So your powers changed you.

What did my power turn me into?

A demigod. Half god and half human.

I'm going to need help learning to control my powers.

There are two solutions. One you permanently live with the Amazons. With that solution you would never be able to return to live with your mother Jennifer and your sibling.

I don't like that one. What's the second one?

Two you return to Olympus with Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and I until you learn to control your power. Then you could return to your mother and Jennifer.

It sounds to good to be true. What's the catch?

It could take many years before you learn to control your powers.

Like how many years?

The shortest amount of time that has passed using this method was three years. And the longest was seven hundred years.

Well a slim chance is better then none at all. I'll return with you. But if you don't mind I would like to wait until after the wedding to tell my mom and Jenn. But for now I've got to get ready. And thank you Athena.

You're quite welcome Azalea. And with that Athena left Azalea alone.

The wedding had arrived. Azalea stood by her mom in front of the priest. Rachel wore a traditional Greek wedding robes. The robes were blue with a white sash around her waist. Azalea saw her mom fidgeting with her robes.

What's wrong mom?

Nothing I'm just trying to straighten out my robes.

Mom you look absolutely gorgeous. Anything you do to yourself now would only ruin it.

The Amazons started to play music signaling that Jennifer was ready to walk down the aisle. Jennifer stepped into the door of the throne room unaccompanied. She was dressed in a long red weeding gown. With a white sash from her left shoulder to the right side of her hip. Jennifer stopped in front of Rachel. They both turned to look at the priest. After a moment the priest began.

Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to witness the union of Rachel Roth and Jennifer Summers. If any of you have a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. After the priest saw that no one was going to speak he continued. The couple have written letters they would like to read now. Rachel why don't you start.

Where there was once darkness there is now light. Where there was once anger there is now peace. Where there was once the fear of being rejected there is now the joy of being accepted. Where there was once sorrow there is now hope. I love you Jennifer.

Now Jennifer if you would like to read your letter

Before I met you my life was empty. Before I met you I was bad luck. Before I met you I thought love was getting away with a good haul. After I met you I was filled. After I met you I was lucky. After I met you I knew love was something no amount of money could ever replace. I love you Rachel.

Do you Rachel take Jennifer as your bride. To have and to hold. From this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health.  
Until death do you part.

I do.

Place the ring on Jennifer.

Azalea handed her mom Jennifer's ring.

Rachel placed the ring on Jennifer's ring finger of her left hand. With this ring I be wed.

Do you Jennifer take Rachel as your bride. To have and to hold. From this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. Until death do you part.

I do.

Place the ring on Rachel.

Jennifer placed the ring on Rachel's ring finger of her left hand. With this ring I be wed.

By the authority vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you married.

Everyone present cheered for the newlywed couple.

Azalea watched with a heavy hart as they shared their first dance. What's wrong Azalea?

Azalea turned to see who had spoken. I have to leave Diana.

Of course you do. You have to go home with your mother and Jennifer.

No I have to leave with Athena and the other gods.

Diana looked Azalea in her eyes. Why?

I have to go with them to learn how to control my powers.

Can't you learn how to control your powers hear.

No even now it's hard trying not to crush everyone in this room. If I stay I'll have to stay here and never leave. But if I go with them I could eventually go home to live with my mom and Jenn.

When are you leaving?

As soon as I tell my mom and Jenn goodbye. I just don't want to do it in front of all of these people.

I can help with that.

How?

Just watch. Alright everyone Azalea has asked for a minute alone with the happy couple. So if you would all join me in leaving the room I would appreciate it.

Rachel watched as the room cleared of everyone except for Azalea, Jennifer and herself. She and Jennifer walked over to Azalea. What's wrong Azal?

Mom Jenn I have to leave.

What do you mean leave?

Azalea looked in Jennifer's eyes. I have to go with Athena and the other gods.

No the hell you don't.

Mom please. I have to learn how to control my powers.

Then we could help you learn how to control them.

No you can't Jenn. Even now I have to hold back to keep from killing you and mom. I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. If I stay I'll have to stay here and never leave. But going with Athena I will eventually be able to go home with the two of you.

I won't allow you to leave us.

Mom just what am I supposed to do. If I stay I go home with you and Jenn everyone will be in danger. If I stay here everyone here will be in danger. If I go with the gods then I will learn how to control my powers and I be able to come home.

Fine you want to go be a god so bad just go. With that Rachel stormed out of the room.

Azalea let a single tear fall down her cheek before looking Jennifer in her eyes. I'm sorry Jenn. But I don't have any other choice.

It's alright Azalea.

No it's not my mom hates me.

No she doesn't she just upset. She'll understand after a while. By the time you get back she'll be over it and happy to see you. How long could it take you to learn how to control your powers anyway?

Somewhere in between three and seven hundred years.

Well let's just hope it's closer to three then Seven hundred. And when are you leaving?

As soon as I get done saying goodbye. I had hoped that you and mom would see me off.

I'll try to get her to come down ok.

Thanks Jenn.

Your welcome Azalea.

Jennifer walked into her and Rachel's room and found her crying. Ree what's wrong?

You know what's wrong. Azalea is leaving and I'll never see her again.

She said she would come back when she had learned to control her powers. Don't you trust her.

Of course I do. It's just that I don't want her to leave me. What if she forgets me while she's away?

She could never forget you.

But what if she's does?

Rachel you are going to stop that right now. Azalea will not forget you. And you are going with me to see her off. Then we're going home to raise our baby until she comes home where we can be a happy family. You got that.

Yea. I guess that I just needed a kick in the right direction. Thanks Jenn.

Your welcome Ree now let's go say goodbye to our Azalea.

Our Azalea?

Yes I think of her as my daughter.

I bet she would love to hear that.

Well let's go tell her that then.

Jennifer and Rachel left the room and ran to Azalea. Rachel wrapped her arms around Azalea. Azal I'm so sorry that I acted like a child.

It's ok mom.

Why aren't you hugging me back?

I don't want to hurt you. Some of the things I did in that fight I didn't intend to do. That's why I have to go. If I touch someone there no telling if something will happen or not.

Rachel let Azalea out of the hug. What didn't you intend?

The woman exploding the snake in the woman stomach.

I understand. Just work hard and come back home as soon as possible.

The three of them walked out of the room with Azalea in the middle. They walked to the courtyard where Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena were waiting on them. Are you ready Azalea.

Yes and thank you for waiting Zeus.

You need not thank me. We help our own. You your mother and Jennifer are family to us.

We should be going.

Azalea looked at Athena and then at her mother and Jennifer. I love the two of you and I promise to be back as soon as I can be.

We love you to Azal.

With that a golden door appeared behind the gods and Azalea and the Olympians walked through it.

Rachel fell to her knees and cried and Jennifer knelt down beside her and said. Come on Ree let's go pack for the trip home.

THE END


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the show or the comic book.

I must apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes.

An Old Sorrow A New Hope

Chapter:18 Epilogue

As Azalea walked down the streets of her old neighborhood she thought. It hasn't changed much in ten years. I wonder if they still live in the same place. For all I know they moved years ago. Hell they might not even want to see me. She found her old house in the same shape she had last seen it in. She looked at the mailbox the name Roth was still on it. Well I guess they still live here. She looked at her watch 3:15 pm. Mom is probably at work Jenn might be home though. She walked to the door and raised her hand to knock. She froze unable to bring her hand down to the door. I crazy for thinking they would want to see me. I should just leave. Maybe I should call Diana and ask her to tell them that I'm back.

Can I help you?

Azalea turned around to see who had spoken. There were two small girls standing in front of her. The one on the left had pink hair with violet highlights. Her eyes were pink and her skin was ash gray. The one on the right had black hair with violet highlights her eyes were the same color Azalea's had been the day she had changed. She knew that the girl with bright sky blue eyes was no other hen Calea. I was looking for some old friends.

What are your friends names?

Rachel and Jennifer Roth.

Well you came to the right place. They're both inside. Who do I say is looking for them?

You can tell them that Nightmare is looking for them.

That's a weird name. Wait here and I'll go get them.

Azalea watched as the two girls walked into the house. I hope they don't hate me.

Samantha walked through the house looking for her mother. She found her in the kitchen washing a pan. Mom there someone looking for you and dad outside.

Who is it?

She's a weirdo. Says her name is Nightmare.

Jennifer dropped the pan. What did you just say?

I said the weirdo says her name is Nightmare.

RACHEL GET IN HERE NOW!

Mom what's wrong? Should I call the police?

Rachel came running into the kitchen. What's wrong?

Jennifer grabbed Rachel by her wrist and dragged her to the front door. Come on hurry.

Were are we going?

Jennifer opened the front door and looked outside. AZALEA! Jennifer ran over and tackled her in a hug.

Rachel stood there in total shock. She felt someone touch her hand and looked over to find Samantha.

Dad what's wrong?

Sam am I dreaming?

Dad you're scaring me.

Rachel walked over to Jennifer and Azalea. She looked down and pocked Azalea in the face.

Mom what are you doing?

Rachel pocked Azalea again a little harder this time.

Ouch! Mom stop that. Jenn please get off of me. It's getting hard to breathe.

Jennifer got off of Azalea. Sorry I just missed you so much.

I missed you to Jenn. Ouch! For the last time mom stop that.

Rachel looked at Azalea. Is this a dream?

Not that I know of.

Ree you're not dreaming. Azalea is really here.

Are you sure that I'm not dreaming?

Azalea grabbed her mother by the shoulders and smiled. Then she shook her. WAKE UP! Well you're still here so this must be real.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Azalea. Are you really hear?

Yes mom I'm really hear. But could we go inside the neighbors are staring at us.

Rachel let Azalea go and looked at her. Yea come on we can talk inside.

The four of them walked through the door and went into the den. Have a seat Azal.

Before she sat down Azalea looked her mother in her eyes. Mom why is Calea here?

Azalea sit down. Sam would you please go get Calea for me.

Samantha left the room.

Mom what happened? Are Garfield and Terra alright?

Azalea please wait for Calea to get here.

After a few minutes Samantha and Calea walked into the room. They both sit with Rachel and Jennifer.

Azalea looked at mother. Mom what happened?

Calea please tell Azalea what happened.

Calea looked down at her feet. I told my mom that I wanted to meet my real dad. She told me that my real dad was dead. I asked her why she was lying to me. She slapped me in the face and told me that she wasn't. I could fell how she and Garfield hated me for who my real dad was so I ran away. Rachel found me and took me back to them. When we got there mom and Garfield told her that they didn't want me to be around Davevon anymore. So she took me here and told me that my mom was lying.  
That my dad was learning how to control her powers.

So you know that I'm your dad?

Yes even if grandma Ree and Jenn hadn't told me I would have known.

How?

She can sense you just as you can sense her Azal.

So you knew who I was when you saw me?

Yes.

Why didn't you say anything?

I didn't want to freak you out. I could sense that you were scared of how grandma Ree and Jenn would react to you being here.

I know that you don't know me all that well. But would you like to move in with me?

What do you mean move in with you Azal? You'll be staying in your old room.

Mom I have my own place. In fact I want all of you to come over and see it.

When do you want us to come see it?

How about we have a cookout tonight.

Yea we can do that. Where is your house.

554 Lantion Drive. I'll go to the grocery store while you guys go to my house. Oh and if the guard gives you any trouble tell him to give me a call.

Can I go with you?

Azalea looked Calea in her eyes. Sure come on. Take my hand and we'll go.

Rachel, Jennifer and Samantha watched as Azalea and Calea teleported away. Come on mom and dad let's go. I want to see Azalea's house.

Terra, Garfield and Davevon were walking through the grocery store. Let's see we still need some cereal.

I'll go get it mom.

Ok but be careful and don't talk to strangers.

Ok mom I won't talk to strangers.

You know one day a stranger might talk to him.

Terra and Garfield turned around to see who had spoken they saw Azalea standing in the middle of the aisle with Calea beside her. What are you doing here?

I'm shopping with my daughter.

Garfield looked at Azalea. What are you shopping for?

A sasquatch some robots and a lizard that spits fire.

Calea laughed at the look on their faces. We're in a grocery store. What do you think we're shopping for?

Azalea looked at Calea. We're having a cook out. You guys can come if you want.

Just then Davevon came back with a box of cereal. Mom can we get this kind?

That'll be fine honey.

Well we'll be going. If you guys decide to come to our cook out it's at 554 Lantion Drive. With that Azalea and Calea left to finish their shopping.

Dad why did you invite them to the cook out.

The best kind of revenge is to show people like them that we're better then them.

Rachel, Jennifer and Samantha drove over to Azalea's "house". Dad are we in the right place?

I don't know.

Jennifer got out of the car and walked over to the guard house. Excuse me.

Yes.

I'm looking for 554 Lantion Drive. Could you tell me where to find it?

You found it.

Jennifer waited for a moment. Well are you going to let us in.

The guard gave a sigh. No I'm not going to let you in.

And why not?

Because I get paid to keep people out not let them in.

Give Azalea a call and see what she has to say about this.

The guard finally looked up at Jennifer. How do you know who lives here.

Just give her a call.

The guard picked up the phone and dialed a number. Ms. Roth there a woman here that demanded that I give you a call.

No Ms. Roth I didn't ask her name. What's your name?

Jennifer Roth.

The guard looked at Jennifer. She says her name is Jennifer Roth.

Ok Ms. Roth I'll let them in right away.

The guard looked at Jennifer. Go on in Ms. Roth is expecting you.

Thank you.

No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job.

Jennifer got back in the car and Rachel drove through the gate. When they pulled up to the "house" Rachel parked the car and they all got out. Jennifer rang the doorbell. After a few moments Azalea opened the door.

Come on in.

Rachel looked Azalea in her eyes. How can you afford this place?

Poseidon asked me what I wanted for my eighteenth birthday. I asked for a private contracting business.

How did you make enough money to buy this place when you've just gotten back?

I had someone run my company for me until I could get back.

And what does your company do?

I hire people with super powers to be bodyguards, mercenaries or any thing else that is needed.

Jennifer looked at Azalea. Mercenaries? You hire people to fight in wars?

No Jenn. We go in if a government can't or won't do any thing. Like when those people were taken hostage in Bavaria. If the German government had done any thing then the terrorist would've used the nuke they stole. So my company was called to resolve the issue.

Rachel looked at Azalea. Wait you own Trident.

Yes. Now can we please start the party.

Yea you guys stop annoying Azalea with these questions. I'm hungry.

They walked into the kitchen and got the supplies for the cook out. Rachel looked at Azalea. Where's Calea?

She's waiting on the patio.

When they got to the patio Samantha saw the pool. Man I wish I had my swim suit.

There should be one that'll fit you in the pool house.

Rely. You don't mind if I go for a swim.

You'll have to ask your mom and dad.

Mom can I please go swimming.

Sure.

Samantha grabbed Calea by her wrist. Come let's go swimming.

Rachel looked into Azalea's eyes. Azal I have to ask. Why did you ask Calea if she wanted to move in with you?

Mom I want all of you to move in with me. I want us to be a family.

Rachel looked at Jennifer. What do you think babe?

I think we'll have to ask Sam and Calea about it as well.

Your right. Hay Sam Calea come here for a second.

What is it dad?

I want you guys to move in with me.

Samantha looked into Azalea eyes. Why?

I want us to live as a family.

Fine by me.

I was going to stay with you anyway dad.

Well that's settled.

Rachel sighed. I'll get some movers tomorrow.

Azalea looked at Samantha and Calea. There is one thing that the two of you might not like.

Samantha looked into Azalea's eyes. And what would that be?

The two of you will have to change schools.

Why?

As the owner ofTrident I have enemies that would try to hurt you to get to me. You'll have to go to a private school where they have guards. I'll also be sending you to school with some of my people.

We would have to do that even if we didn't move in with you wouldn't we?

Yes. Even if you stayed at your old house people would still try to get to you.

Ok dinner is ready. Let's eat.

THE END


End file.
